Power of the twilight 2: Veil of shadows
by guard of the twilight
Summary: sixteen years have passed since the dark master has been slain at the hands of the twilight knights and Draco the guard of the twilight. All is not a peaceful as it seams for trouble is brewing in the shadow realm.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 1: 16 years later

It was late winter in the village of the twilight and the classes at the temple were being let out. Among these were two dragons in particular, a male dragon, white mostly white with black spots and mighty wings like his father. He had deep blue eyes. The other, a light purple dragoness. Her horns, underside and wings were all brilliant gold in color and her eyes were light green. You may already know these two as Ruby and Shardclaw or what he is more communally know as, Sage.

"What a day." Ruby said.

"Oh come on Ruby," sage said. "It wasn't that bad."

"Hey there hansom," a dragoness said. "How about you and me get together and do something some time."

"Buzz off," Sage said and the female left. " I am sick and tired of all these girls after me."

"Well I am not after you." Ruby said.

"Yea thats also because we are like brother and sister." Sage retorted.

"Sage!" A mostly black dragon said walking up with three of his friends. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Go away Shadeheart." Sage said. "Your just mad because I beat you eight times in a row."

"Thats because your restrictive armor is weaker then mine, I know it!" Shadeheart roared. "Me and you right now, no restrictive armor!"

"Shadeheart I am not going to waste my time on you and your cronies," Sage said. "I've got better things to do."

"Well too bad then!" Shadeheart said as the four dragons surrounded Sage and Ruby.

"You asked for this!" ruby said charging her energy.

"Let them have it Ruby!" Sage said doing the same.

Just then out of the ground four crystal walls shot up and pushed the four dragons to the wall. There walking toward them was Draco clad in his armor and Spyro. Even though fourteen years had passed they hadn't changed one bit.

"Dad they started it!" Sage said quickly.

"Calm down son." Draco said. "I saw the whole thing."

"You two had the right to defend yourself." Spyro told them.

"Now you listen here Shadeheart," Dragon said in a grave voice. "Mess with my son again and I won't bail your ass out like I did this time, I will let him kill you. His restricted armor is three times stronger then yours and I've seen how badly he kicks you ass up and down the battle field with it on. Think about that he could do with it off."

A look of pure horror shot across Shadeheart's face and as soon as Draco lowered the walls he and his friends took off running.

"That should keep him off your back son." Draco said.

"Thanks dad," Sage said spreading his mighty wings. "I am off to the mountains to train."

"Make sure your back by dark," Spyro warned. "The it's the new moon and the Shadow Wyverns go into a blood lust tonight."

"Yea yea." Sage said and took to the sky.

"Well dad I am off as well."Ruby said. "The girls and I are all spending the night at Heartlight's place tonight."

"Alright Ruby, see you tomorrow then." Spyro said with a smile.

"Bye dad." Ruby said and took off.

"Hey we better get home," Draco said. "We don't want our mates mad at us."

"Good point," Spyro said opening a portal to Avalar. "see you later Draco, say hi to Luna for me."

"Will do," Draco said with a grin.

With that Draco headed back to his crystal home within a cave. Inside his mate Luna was relaxing.

"Hey Honey" Draco said with a smile.

"Draco you back." She said walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "How was your trip?"

"The shadow masters were very kind to me." Draco said. "I didn't like having to fly over the twil mountains all that much though."

"Well thats how you got your wings was from there." Luna said.

"True," Draco said with a grin. "I can't believe Shardclaw wanted his wings infused with crystal."

"He uses them in battle just as you do." Luna said.

"True," Draco said. "I did teach him a lot about using them didn't I."

"I take it hes off to train again?" Luna asked.

"Naturally." Draco answered.

"He keeps it up and he will steal your title." Luna joked.

"He might one day," Dragon said with a grin. "And thats a big might."

--

Sorry I've been MIA from the Spyro stories, I've been caught up in my Chosen one of the Legendary series and sorta forgot about my first series I started. This will be rated t for now but like the last one it will change later on.


	2. Ch 2: Freeing a shadow

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 2: Freeing a shadow

At the same time in the darkness of the shadows another was getting ready to set out on a journey. In a large castle in the shadows a dragoness is preparing for a trip to the twilight. She is blue and black with purple eyes, you all know her as Darkiea. Slowly she makes her way from her room to the main chamber to find a dark red serpent like dragon waiting for her, her mother Sepertina.

"What is your mission my mother." Darkiea said kneeling.

"My daughter you have grown stronger then I could have hoped." Sepertina said. "You will make a great queen of darkness but you must first exact revenger for your father's death at the hands of the guard of the twilight Draco."

"What must I do?" Darkiea asked.

"Find Draco's son Shardclaw and slay him where he stands." Sepertina said. "Then you will find Draco and kill him. Then find a pure black cut of cloth in the temple called the veil of shadows and bring it to me."

"Yes mother." Darkiea said.

"Kill them both and bring me the cloth or do not return at all." Sepertina said. "You leave at nightfall."

"I understand mother." Darkiea said and returned to her room at get ready.

Once inside she smiled.

"Guess I am not coming back again." She said with a grin before going over to the window and looking at the wasteland of the shadow realm. "Who want to be queen of this place, it's horrible here! Once I leave I am never coming back, my mom can have this place."

Darkiea began to pack up her stuff when a picture fell out her journal she picked it up and smiled. The picture was of a twilight dragon and a light purple dragon standing next to her.

"Ah I remember this day I was able to slip out of here for a couple hours." She said. " I paid dearly for that day but thats when I learned what true beauty was. Before I went into the twilight I though this was the most beautiful place in all the realms. Oh how wrong I was. Those two dragons, they were so kind to me even though I wasn't from around there."

A tear falls from her eye.

"They probably wouldn't have if they knew who my father was or where I came from." She said with a sad chuckle. "Guess I am the freak of the family. My mom and dad were both evil but I am just so different from them. The students as the temple think I am just as strange. Well except for Darkus and Flamerunner, those two will miss me I know."

Just there two shadow dragons flew up to the window, there was one male and one female, both had jet black bodies and dark blue wings and undersides.

"Darkus, Flamerunner!" Darkiea said opening the window for them and hugging them.

"You haven't been at the temple for a few days." Flamerunner said. "We were getting worried about you."

"You are alright aren't you?" Darkus asked.

"Guys it's best you just forget about me." Darkiea said turning away from them.

"What?!" Darkus said. "Why?"

"After tonight you will never see me again." Darkiea said. "My mom is sending me on a mission to the twilight and I am never coming back. I hate it here in the darkness!"

Flamerunner goes over and hugs Darkiea.

"It's alright," She said. "We understand."

"We won't tell your mom about this so don't worry." Darkus said.

"Thanks guys," Darkiea said hugging them both. " I just can't stand it here in the darkness anymore. That one glimpse of the twilight, it opened my eyes to what is truly out there."

"We don't blame you, Darkiea." Flamerunner said seeing the picture and picking it up. " I remember when you told me about this."

"Yea," Darkiea said looking at a big scar on her chest. "My mom nearly killed me after that. The first thing I am going to do is to fine those two, Sage and Ruby."

"Try and come and see us if you ever get a chance." Darkus said.

"We're going to miss you." Flamerunner said hugging her one last time.

"I am going to miss you guys too," Darkiea said with tears coming out of her eyes. " If my comm crystal works over there I will contact you guys. Now you better go before my mom finds out you two were here."

"Good luck with you new life." Darkus said. " May the shadows of darkness-"

"Be cleaved away-" Flamerunner continued.

"Leaving only light in its place, so says-" Darkiea said.

"We who shun the shadow-" Darkus said crying realizing this was the last time they would say their code of honor."

"To find the path-" Flamerunner said starting to cry.

"To the true light of happiness." Darkiea said crying.

The three hugged one last time before Darkus and Flamerunner took off out the window.

"I am really going to miss those two." She cried and continued packing her stuff.

The next few house passed and darkness came and she headed back to the throne room.

"It is time my daughter." Sepertina said.

"I am ready mother." Darkiea said with a sober look on her face.

"Good," Sepertina said opening a portal and handing her a glowing black stone. "This will take you to the twil mountains. Once there make your way west to the village and kill your targets. Use this shadow stone to get back here."

"I will mother." Darkiea lied and stepped through the portal.

As the portal closed behind her she took the shadow stone her mom gave her to get back and crushed it into dust.

"I am finally free." She said.

--

And now the stage is set. Darkiea and her two friends hate the shadow realm if you can't already tell.


	3. Ch 3: Reunited

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 3: Reunited

It was dark when Darkiea began trying to figure out where the twilight village was.

"If I remember right the village was south of the Shaleclaw peak." She said to herself looking around.

Behind her there was the sound of cracking rocks and she shot around to find nothing.

"This place gives me the creeps." She though as she turned around to come face to face with a twenty foot tall, sixty foot long Shadow Wyvern. "Crap..."

At the same time Sage was flying low and fast on the ground, his now black back blending in with the ground below him. He was almost out when he flew into the area where Darkiea was.

"I've got to help her!" He though and shot over behind her wrapping his wings around her and whispered. "If you move were both dead."

Darkiea heard this and froze, not moving a muscle as the wyvern made it's way toward them.

"Wait for it." He though as the ground under them turned to crystal.

Just before the wyvern got them Sage pulled them both into the crystal and into a cave a few yards away.

"Were safe now." Sage said looking out the cave as the Wyvern took off.

"Thanks a lot," Darkiea said. "I would be dead right now if not for your help. Whats your name anyway?"

"Shardclaw," Sage said. "But my friends call me Sage."

As soon as Darkiea her this she shot around.

"Sage is that really you?!" She said quickly.

"What do you mean is it me?!" He said looking at her before realizing who it was. "Darkiea?"

"The one and only." She answered.

"No way!" He said running over to her. "It's been so long. How long can you stay this time?"

"I am staying forever." She said. "I've forsaken the shadow realms and my mother with it."

"You never did tell us who your mom and dad were." Sage said.

At that moment she looked away from Sage. "If I told you, you would hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Sage asked.

"My mother sent me on a mission," She said. "I am not going to carry it out but she sent me here to kill your dad, the one who killed my father."

"The Dark Master?!" Sage yelled. "The Dark Master was your father?!"

"Yes he was." Darkiea said sadly. "I am, nothing like him I promise you!"

Sage looks at her for several minuets before saying. "I think I can trust you, please don't betray my trust. I don't feel like waking up to a sword through my heart."

"I would never do that!" Darkiea yelled feeling hurt.

"I am sorry," Sage said realizing what he said. " I didn't mean that."

"Then how did you mean it?!" Darkiea yelled.

"I was in shock from what you said and I lost my mind," Sage said. " I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Darkiea said. "Lets just get some sleep and start fresh in the morning."

"Good idea," Sage said and made two crystal beds.

The two crawled into the beds and went to sleep. They both woke up after a relevantly peaceful night save for the occasional roar of a Shadow wyvern.

"Good morning." Sage yawned.

"Good morning." Darkiea said half asleep.

Sage got up and began to pull some crystals off of the wall of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Darkiea asked.

"Getting breakfast." Sage said.

"You eat those?" She asked.

"Yea," Sage said putting some crystals in front of her. " They are Ra crystals, energy crystals. They will hold us until we get to the village."

"If you say so." She said picking up a crystal and eating it.

After about a half hour the two set off for the village. About half way a shadow wyvern began to fly toward them and Darkiea began to freak you.

"Sage what do we do?!" she yelled.

"Chill out." Sage said laughing as the wyvern began to fly next to them. "Morning Darkstar."

"Good morning, Sage." Darkstar said. "Whose your friend?"

"This is Darkiea," Sage answered looking at a not completely confused Darkiea. "Darkiea, this is Darkstar, leader of the Nightwing Clan of Shadow Wyverns."

"Nice to meet you..." She said still confused. "Why did one of you try and kill me last night?"

"It's a curse I am afraid," Darkstar said sadly. "Every new moon we going into an uncontrollable blood lust."

"I see," Darkiea said. "That must be tough."

"It is," Darkstar answered. "But we live with it. Well I better be off, the tribe is having a meeting later about what to do about the blasted Bygre."

"Ok see you later then." Sage said Darkstar took off.

"What is a Bygre?" Darkiea asked.

After looking around for minuet Sage pointed and said. "That is a Bygre right there."

Where sage was pointed there was a large spider about ten foot tall with each leg being about fifteen foot long and a body six foot long and fangs about three foot in length, it's body was white black and green.

"They are the only enemy of the Shadow Wyverns." Sage said.

" I can see why..." Darkiea said. "Those fangs look dangerous."

"They are filled with a deadly poison." Sage said. " They can kill kill one of them in about a minuet."

"Ouch." Darkiea said.

"Yep," sage answered. "One bite and it's all over."

The two continued to fly back toward the village. After a few hours they reached the village.

" It's just like I remember all those years ago." She said.

"It home alright." Sage said. "Listen, we have to tell my dad about your father. I don't think he will do anything to you."

"You sure he won't?" Darkiea asked.

"Your nothing like him," Sage said. "He won't lay a finger on you. If you wanted to kill me you could have last night while I was asleep."

--

Sorry for the wait, school and work are murder.


	4. Ch 4: Friends together again

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 4: Friends together again

Darkiea and Sage made their way through the village and for once, Sage wasn't being bothered by females.

"Finally they get the hint." He said.

"Who get what hint?" Darkiea asked.

"The females here have a thing for me because I am the son of the guard of the twilight so a rarely get a moments peace." He explained.

"Wow, that must really stink." She said.

"Oh you got that-" He started to say as a female started toward them. "Oh here we go."

"And just WHO is this?" The female asked.

"Back off Novastar," Sage said. "Shes a friend and how may time do I have to tell you, I AM NOT GOING TO DATE YOU!"

"Your missing something good." Novastar said and strutted away.

"For the love of all thats descent." Sage said shaking his head. "See what I mean."

"I take it shes the biggest problem." Darkiea said.

"Yea," Sage said. "She started a blasted fan club about me, just about all the females are in it. There are some cool females like Stardew and Shine who are just my friends."

"Thats cool," Darkiea said as they got to the cave. "This is where you live right?"

"Bingo." Sage said as he headed into the cave with her and entered the main chamber.

"This place is just as I remember it." Darkiea said smiling greatly. "Where is Ruby at?"

"Did someone say my name?" Ruby said as she came out of a portal and saw Darkiea. "Darkiea!"

"Ruby it's good to see you again!" She said hugging her.

"How long will you be here for?" Ruby asked quickly.

"For good," Darkiea said happily. " I hate the shadow realm and am just happy to get away."

"Thats great!" Ruby yelled. "We will have to see is Draco and Luna can set you up with a room there."

"Do you think they would?" Darkiea asked.

"Of course they will." Sage said. "They are my parents after all."

"Of course we would what?" Draco asked as he came down from his room. "Oh Darkiea, how are you doing?"

"I am good." She said with a smile. " Listen I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away." Draco said.

"I never told you before but-" She started to say.

"I already know about your parents Darkiea." Draco said. "I knew from the moment you first came here."

"You knew the whole time?!" Darkiea yelled.

"Yea," Draco said. "I know better then to judge someone by their parents though. So what did you need to ask me?"

"I have forsaken the shadow realm and was wondering if I could live here with you guys." She said.

"I don't have a problem with it." Draco said. "I know you are different from the other shadow dragons."

"Darkus and Flamerunner," Darkiea said. "We were all different then the others because we wanted to find a way to the light and live there."

"Well you made the dream come true." Ruby said.

"I know but I had to leave them behind." She said sadly.

"I am so sorry." Ruby said hugging her.

"It's alright." Darkiea answered smiling sadly.

"Well lets get you all settled in." Sage said.

"She can have the third room on the left in the second row." Draco said. "No one uses that room."

"Thank you so very much!" Darkiea yelled and hugged Draco.

"No problem." Draco said laughing. "If you were wondering how I knew you were the Dark Master's daughter, I know his scent and yours is somewhat similar to his."

"I see," Darkiea said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I had a feeling you were different," Draco explained. "Your not power hungry like you father was."

"I know I am not." Darkiea said. " My mom can have the shadow realm, that place is horrible. Listen the reason I was able to get away was because she sent me on a mission, a mission to kill you and Sage, but I am not going to do it."

"I know you won't." Draco said. " Luna and I are expected at the temple today so you three can do what you will."

"Sweet!" Ruby said opening a portal. "Be right back!"

"Wonder what shes up to." Darkiea said as Ruby came through the portal.

"I just asked my mom and dad and they said I can stay over tonight!"

"Cool!" Darkiea yelled. "We can all spend today catching up."

"Works for me." Sage said with a grin.

"I say we go to the beach." Ruby said.

"I like that idea." Darkiea said as Sage groaned.

"Every time I go to the beach I get swarmed by females." He said. "I guess we can go."

"Yay!" Darkiea yelled and hugged Sage. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a grin.

--

Those females really are a pain in the neck for Sage.


	5. Ch 5: You sure this will work?

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 5: You sure this will work?

After a about an hour the three friends headed out to the beach.

"I can't wait for this!" Darkiea said. "It's been so long since I've seen a beach."

"Well you'll be able to see it everyday now if you wish it." Sage said with a grin.

After about a half hour later they made it to the beach.

"It's so beautiful..." Darkiea said stunned.

"It's pretty empty today," Ruby said. "Everyone is getting ready for the Fera De Morka."

"The what?" Darkiea asked.

"The Fera De Morka," Sage said. "It means the night moon ceremony in twilight."

"It to celebrate the moon, the main source of the twilight dragon's power" Ruby explained. "While there are two clans, sun and moon, we all can draw power from the moon light and thats what makes us so dangerous is that single ability."

"Why is that?" Darkiea asked.

"Because few know it but the moon light has amazing power that only our race can control." Ruby said. "On the night of a full moon if our race so wished it we could destroy a whole realm."

"Whoa..." Was all Darkiea could say.

"Enough of this, lets get down there and hive some fun! Sage said and took off onto the sand of the beach.

Darkiea and Ruby grinned and followed him. It was still early in the morning so the three of them decided to do a little sun bathing before going swimming. The group hadn't been there for even five minuets when a group of females started heading their way.

"Here we go again." Sage said sadly.

"Your really want to get rid of them?" Darkiea asked.

"More then anything in the world." Sage said.

With thats Darkiea scooted close to him and put her hand in his. "Follow my lead, Darkus and I did this once when some males wouldn't leave me alone."

"If you say so." Sage said as the females walked up.

It was three females, two of the solar clan and one from the lunar clan.

"Hello there Sage," The lunar said. "Who is your... friend?"

"I am Darkiea." Darkiea said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you two really mates?!"One of the Solars blurted out.

"Yea we are." Sage said keeping up the rouse. "What of it?"

"If your mates them prove it," The other solar said. "Kiss her."

At that moment Sage's mind tried to figure out what to do when Darkiea spoke up. "Well my mate, if they want proof lets give it to them."

Ruby snickered as the two quickly kissed and the three dragoness got a look of pure horror and disappointment on their faces.

"Novestar isn't going to like this." The lunar said and shot into the sky with the two solars following close behind her.

The three friends looked at each other for close to a minuet before bursting into laughter.

"Oh that was good, I am not going to lie." Ruby said.

"That should keep them off of you for a while I think." Darkiea said.

"Yea thanks a lot for that Darkiea." Sage said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." She said and realized she was still holding Sage's hand though he didn't seam to mind.

"Lets relax a little more before we go out for a swim." Ruby said.

"Works for me." Sage said laying back on the warm crystal like sand.

Darkiea smiles and laid back while still holding sage's hand and drifted into a light sleep. About an hour passed before the the three friends were rudely awoken by an explosion about three years away from them, it was Novastar.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sage yelled.

"Coming to get my mate!" She said.

"Read my lips woman!" Said said. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Please you know you do." Novastar said. "Maybe if I kill her you will realize I am the better mate."

"Like hell you will!" Sage yelled.

"Like you will stop me!" Novastar said and began to make her way toward Darkiea who was now in a battle stance.

Sage stepped between and made two crystal two hand swords. "Try me."

"What does she have that I don't." Novastar said.

"She loves me because of the person I am not who my father is." Sage said. " You want to be with me just so you can brag is all. I love her, now go away and leave us alone!"

"This isn't over!" Novastar said and took off.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Ruby said.

"No, I think it went quite well." Darkiea said. "No one died and Sage has the girls off his back."

"Lets hope so." Sage said laying next to Darkiea and taking her hand in his.

"Is he just doing this to keep up this trick or is it something more?" She though as she laid back on the sand. "He would make a good mate, just from what I saw, we were just faking this and he acted like that, if this was real then he would protect me with his life."

"Things just got really complected." Ruby though. "It's going to be very interesting to see how this works out. It might cause more trouble then good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Possible future between Sage and Darkiea? Only I know the answer and I am not telling. Also I've played and beaten Dawn of the Dragon and will be writing a story picking up from where the game left off, it will be rated me, giving all those who might want to read it a heads up now.


	6. Ch 6: Opening ceremony

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 6: Opening ceremony

It was night by the time the three friends woke up. The light blue sand they were on was now glowing bright pink.

"Dang!" Ruby said. "Sage come on we need to get ready!"

"We over slept!" Sage said shooting to his feet. "Our dads will have our hides of we're late!"

"What are you two talking about?" Darkiea asked as she held some of the glowing sand in her hand.

"We have to be at the celebration tonight." Ruby said. "Come on we have to get ready!"

"Have fun guys." Darkiea said sadly.

"What," Sage said. "Your not going to come?"

"I am not from this realm." Darkiea said. "I wouldn't be right."

"Darkiea your a part of our world now." Ruby said. "You are welcome in all of our events."

"Lets go then." Darkiea said with a smile and the three took off toward Draco's house to get ready.

The whole village had changed there were beautiful crystal sculptures made by hand and glowing crystal lights of every color and shape imaginable. High above the sky there was two moons, one was an orange color and the other was light blue.

"I never knew you guys had two moons." Darkiea said.

"Yep," Ruby said. "One is the true moon and the other is the moon of the sun. The two moons are only in the same sky once every ten years. All the rest of the time they switch every month or so."

"Thats really cool." Darkiea said with a smile as they flew into the cave and into Sage's room.

Sage opened a chest and pulled out several jars of strange paint. At which time Sage and Ruby started painting symbols of their chest and arms.

"What do those symbols mean?" Darkiea asked.

"They are symbols for luck and long life." Sage said.

"Oh I see." She said looking at the jars of paint.

"I'll help you." Ruby said chuckling a little.

"Thanks." Darkiea said as Ruby began painting the symbols on her arms.

Sage extended his wings all the way and began to paint they a deep blue color with light green symbols on them though they weren't any the Ruby knew.

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

"They are the five truths in the forgotten language of the moon." Sage said. "Heart, spirit, life, strength, and protection."

"Ah I see." Ruby said as she finished painting Darkiea and then herself.

"I just though of something." Darkiea said. "Last night was a new moon, how is there a full one now?"

"It's how our realm is." Sage said. "Our moon goes from new to full and goes through all the phases before returning to the new moon."

"Truth is no one really understands how it happens." Ruby said. "The way our planet spins is very very strange. Because of the size of our planet and the moons it's gravitational pull shifts and turns in such a way that the moons go through all their phases before return to the new, then full moon. Thats why the moon rises and sets differently each day, as does the sun."

"Thats really strange." Darkiea said.

"Well the twilight isn't a normal place." Ruby said closing the jars of paint."I think we're all set."

"Yep." Sage said. "Were going to have to book if were going to make it."

"Or we could just use you." Ruby said with a grin.

"Or we could do that." Sage said and head outside with a confused Darkiea following.

"What do you two mean?" Darkiea asked.

"You'll see." Sage said grinning. "Hold on tight to me."

Under Darkiea's scales her face turned bright red as grabbed onto Sage. At the same time Ruby grabbed onto his tail and with that he flew into the air.

"Here we go." Sage said and with one beat of his wings they shot off like a rocket. Because of the extra weight it took a few beats to get to his maxium speed and make a sonic boom the nearly made Darkiea loose her grip. When they landed they were in a huge crowd of twilights. All of the young females saw Darkiea and gave her a dirty look before going back to their business.

"They really don't like me." Darkiea said with a grin.

"Well can you blame them." Ruby said snickering. "You took the one thing they have been after for a long time."

All Darkiea did was smile as Sage put his arm around her.

"Is he still trying to keep the ruse or is he trying to tell me something." She though to herself.

At the far side of the area there was a large stage and on it was Draco, Luna and all of the twilight knights.

"Friends and family," Draco said. "Another ten years have come to pass and the realms have once again grown and flourisher better then anyone could ever dream."

"Now another to years have passed and our parents, Lilla the moon and Skrki the moon of the sun are in the night sky and our race is at the peak of it's power." Luna said

"We have suffered many trials in past," Spyro said. "But Malefor is dead and the shadow realm no longer a threat to the safety of this or any other realm."

"The darkness from Malefor is fading away but his memory will live on," Amber said. "The memories of what he was before fell to the shadows."

"The darkness is a powerful weapon." Krimson said. "But it is a double edged sword and will corrupt the uses as they lust for more power."

"Power is a dangerous thing." Elora said. "It can protect life but it can just as easily take it as well."

"The shadow realm is cut off from us by convex," Nero said "but we must always be on guard."

"The shadows are always searching for a weakness to exploit and take over." Cynder said. " We must make sure that never happens."

"Races of many kinds have joined together to make sure the shadow realm is kept in check." Austin said.

"The lives of our friends and family are in our hands and we have protected them and that will never change." Jessica said. "We now live in a time of peace and prosperity that you all have worked hard to earn."

"If it were not for the bravary of the twilight army we may never have made it to the tower and been able to kill Malefor." Flail said.

"Luna paid a great price when the battle was done," Icey said. "But Zan brough her back to us."

"Life in all the relams have grown and our lives peaceful." Flame said.

"Families have grown in all the realms and happiness is everywhere." Ember said.

Sage and Ruby looked at each other and headed toward the stage Darkiea with them. When they got their their parents smiles and hugged them. Draco even hugged Darkiea, the very daughter of Malefor.

"Times have come to pass and much has happened." Sage said.

"A dragon from the shadow realm has come to join our ranks." Ruby said and nodded to Darkiea.

Slowly Darkiea stepped forward and spoke. " I am Darkiea, daughter of Malefor and Sepertina. I am the daughter of the Dark Master yes but I am nothing like my father or my mother. I was sent here to kill Draco and Sage and to steal something known as the veil of shadows but I will never do it."

At this point she pulls a strange necklace from her neck.

"This is my last tie to the shadow realm, the place I hate so much."

At this she crushes the necklace into dust sending a cheer through the crowd.

"Great things have happened this day." Draco said with a smile. "Let the celebration begin!"

Mean while in the shadow realm things were going south fast.

In Sepertina's hand laid and strange stone that shattered into pieces.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS BETRAYED ME!" Sepertina Roared. "General Ash!"

In the shadows of the room a figure appeared. "Yes my queen?"

"Gather your forces and prepare to make an attack on the Twilight realm." Sepertina said bitterly. "You are to go to the temple and seal the veil of shadows while out forces attack the twilights."

"As you wish my queen." Ash said leaving.

"If you can bring my daughter back here," Sepertina said. "if not, kill her."

"As you wish my queen." Ash said and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh something bad is about to go down.


	7. Ch 7: Party crashers

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

---

Ch 7: Party crashers

The festival was going off without a hitch, there was music, food, dancing, contests of skill, battle rings, and so much more. Everything was going perfect and the moons were almost at their highest point in the sky.

"This may very well be the best festival to date." Luna said as she and Draco danced.

"I think your right my sweet." Draco said with a grin. "With the shadow realm out of the way things are perfect."

Just there an explosion rocked the area.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco yelled.

Sir, shadow beasts are up on the ridge and are shelling the village with some kind of cannon beetle." A guard said. "What are you orders?"

"Have your squad begin to make you way to them and take them out." Draco said. "Luna your with me, Ruby, Sage, get the young ones to the temple. Darkiea do you know what those beetle things are?"

"They are called bricklocks." Darkiea said. "They have a weak point on the top of the head, just past the cannon opening, it's a glowing green spot where they store their energy, one hit to that spot and they explode."

"Thanks," Luna said. "Help Sage and Ruby with the others."

Draco let out a roar and all of the adult dragons shot into the air and headed toward the ridge while the teen dragons looked around in confusion.

"We're under attack!" Sage yelled.

"Follow us to safety!" Ruby said and headed toward the temple.

Darkiea tirned to see an orb of shadow energy shooting toward the group.

"Look out!" She yelled and jumps into the air. "Vikort Darkistra!"

Her claws glowed with a strange white energy and she cut the orb in half before landing, balancing on the tip of her tail.

"I am no longer of the shadow realm." She said as she came back to the ground. " I will fight to protect my new home and family! Go I will cover you!"

Sage and Ruby led the ground to the temple as Darkiea destroyed every orb of darkness that got too close. It took close to a half hour to get everyone to the temple and get them inside. Just as they did a portal opened outside the temple and shadow beasts began to pour through. The beasts looked like large spiders only their front legs were scythes and it they had long, sharp jaws.

"Blast it all!" Sage yelled making two crystal two-hand swords. "We have to stop them! Ruby protect the other, Darkiea and I will handle this!"

"These creatures are called Birkl." Darkiea said. "To kill them stab them just under the lower jaw, thats the nerve center. Cutting off arms and legs will do nothing but make it mad."

The two charged toward the creatures and began killing them left and right. Darkiea had summoned two twin blades of energy and guarded Sage's back as he did the same for her. Despite what Sage said Ruby jumped in and helped with her crystal trident. As the moons continued to rise higher into the sky Sage and Ruby's power continued to increase as did their speed as they continued to kill beast after beast. Darkiea on the other hand was getting tired.

"Darkiea get into the temple and rest!." Ruby said. "We got this!"

"Please be careful!" Darkiea said as she shot into the temple with the others.

"We'll help you recover Darkiea." Lunar dragoness said walking up with two other lunars. " My name is Heartlight, this is Shine and Stardew, we're friends with Ruby and Sage."

"Thanks guys." Darkiea said. "I can help them more when I get my power back."

"They seam to be doing good on their own." Stardew said. "The power of the moons are healing them as they fight."

Outside the battle continued to rage as the the moons continue to get higher into the sky Sage and Ruby ripped the shadow beasts apart as they poured through the portal. Their weapons were glowing a rainbow of colors as the flew through the air is a strange dance, guarding each other while shattering the shadow beasts with every blow.

"Those two are the masters of the team battles," Shine said. "No one can beat them. Five dragons older then them battled them and they lost, badly."

The battle continued as more and more of the shadow beasts poured out they were obliterated by the glowing crystal weapons. The two jumped into the air and began to charge their energy.

"Twin sonic blast cannon!" They both yelled at the same time.

The two of them shot a blast of pure sonic power out of their claws that caused the shadow beast's heads to explode and the portal to disrupt and collapse on it's self closing it up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sage asked heading into the temple.

"We're all fine." Darkiea said.

"For for long you won't be." A dark voice said.

"Oh no..." Was all Darkiea could say.

---

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been rather... stressed here as of late. My email is now my instant message addresses as well so if you want to add me go ahead.


	8. Ch 8: Ash

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

---

Ch 8: Ash

Out of a portal appeared a jet black dragon with dark gold horns. His tail was like a blade and was as red as blood

"There you are Darkiea."The dragon hissed. "Your mother is looking for you."

"My mom can go to hell!"Darkiea yelled at the dragon.

"I'll deal with him!" Sage said stepping forward.

"Sage no!" Darkiea yelled. "That Ash,general of the shadow army!"

"I don't care who he is." Sage hissed. "He made a big mistake coming into this temple!"

"You are either brave or foolish." Ash said laughing as he drew a sword.

Ash's blade was long and curved back with a glowing purple crystal in the hilt. The blade its self was was red and hid a black flame engraved on it.

"Either way your time is at an end." Ash hissed.

The two charged forward and clashed. They seamed evenly matched until Sage slid one of his swords to the ground and locked Ash's to the ground before kicking him into a wall. Sage didn't waste any time as he brought his other sword across Ash's chest killing him.

"That was too easy." Sage said and headed toward the group.

"Behind you!" One of them yelled.

Sage turned just in time to dodge a blow to his neck by Ash who had recovered his sword and was indeed alive.

"I killed you!" Sage yelled blocking another attack.

"It's going to take more then that to kill me." Ash growled and took control of the battle.

They match each other's moves point for point neither gaining or losing ground in the fight. Sparks flew around the room as the metal and crystal blades clashed against each other. Then Ash shot a blast of shadow fire into Sage's face causing him to jump back.

"Low blow!" Sage coughed as he pulled his wings in front of him like a shield.

"Never said I was fair." Ash laughed and swung at the wing.

Unknown to Ash Sage created a layer of crystal under the paint on his wing and as soon as he hit Sage flung his wings open sending the blade flying into the roof of the temple blowing a hole in it causing the moonlight to enter the room.

"Your dead now." Sage said as his swords began to glow a rainbow of colors.

"So you say." Ash growled as his sword appear in his claws in a burst of smoke.

The two began to clash again but this time Sage had the upper hand as each blow releaced bursts of light energy that sent shock waves of energy into Ash's body causing him pain aswell as damage.

"You can't beat me!" Ash hissed ignoring the pain.

"Your on my home realm." Sage said. "I will die before I let you take it!"

"Your dead then." Ash laughed.

"So long as the twin moons are is the sky I will never die!" Sage yelled and knocked Ash back.

From there Sage proceeded to slash Ash across the chest and stomach creating deep gashes that seamed to heal instantly. Ash blocked one of Sage's blades and sent it flying into the wall. The next thing Sage knew he was on his back with Ash's foot on his neck.

"You little fool," Ash laughed. "You were doomed from the start."

"I will never lose to you!" Sage Choked out trying to push Ash off.

"A fighting to the end." Ash laughed. "Too bad for you it will just make things worse for you."

"GET OFF HIM!" Darkiea bellowed and charged into Ash sending him flying into a wall.

"Your a fool Darkiea." Ash hissed getting up.

"Ruby get the others to somewhere safe!" Sage yelled getting up. "Darkiea and I will hold Ash off!"

"Be careful guys!" Ruby yelled. "Everyone follow me, we'll head to the inner sanctum!"

With that Ruby lead the other twilights away leaving Darkiea and Sage to fight Ash.

"Think we have a chance Darkiea?" Sage ask.

"A snowball's chance in hell." Darkiea's said summoning her twin blades. "We need to buy the others some time."

"Lets go then." Sage said watching Ash carefully.

"You two really think you can stop me!" Ash roared. "Let me show you my true power!"

Ash let out a bellowing roar as a think black mist appeared around his body and purple lightning pulsed around him. The black flame on his sword glowed brighting as his sword light on fire.

"I know of your power Ash..." Darkiea hissed as she closed her eyes.

Let let out an ear-splitting shriek as her body became enveloped in a much darker mist.

"I know you power Ash and you know mine!" Darkiea yelled, her voice much darker. "I am Darkiea, daughter of Malefor! His power flows through me whither I like it or not but I will use it to destroy you!"

"I am Shardclaw,the son of Flair, fourth generation guard of the twilight!" Sage roared. "I will protect this realm to my dieing breath!"

High in the sky the two moons became perfectly allied and the light of the moon became even bright. As it did a voice appeared in Sage's mind.

"Chosen one of the moons," The female voice said. "We will lend you our power in the hour of need."

"Use it and protect you mate and your home!" A male voice said.

A beam of pure moonlight struck Sage and his body began to glow brightly as he was filled with the power of the moons themselves. The symbols on his wings glowed brightly and spread across his body which was now half red and half blue. Ash saw this and nearly dropped his sword.

"CRAP!" He yelled and tried to open a portal and escape.

He didn't even get half of the portal open before Sage grabbed him and threw him across the room like a rag doll. Darkiea was waiting for Ash and when he reached her she began striking at him with her twin blades. Ash tried to block but even in his heightened state he was no match for Darkiea's lightning quick blades which stabbed and slashed him constantly. During his time Sage charged forward and grabbed Ash by the tail and flung him into the wall on the other side of the room and bound him there with crystals.

"Now it's time to end this battle." Sage said and held his hand toward Ash.

"Agreed." Darkiea said taking one of Sage's hands in hers and pointing her free one at Ash.

The two began to gather their energy into a single ball between them. Their powers seamed to mix perfectly as their light and dark energies fused into a single blast.

"It's over!" They both yelled and shot the blast at Ash.

The orb hit Ash right in the chest and when the smoke cleared he was bleeding heavly from the chest. Darkiea walked over to him and grabbed him by his neck.

"You can tell my mom I will never help her and that I will never become queen of the Shadows so long as I have a free will still!"

With that Sage released the hold on the shadow portal Ash was making and Darkiea ripped him from the wall and threw him through it.

"We did it!" Darkiea said. "We really beat Ash!"

"Yea we did." Sage said before falling to his knees.

"Sage!" Darkiea yelled and ran to him.

"So tired..." Sage managed to say then passed out.

"Sage please be alright!" Darkiea said as she felt her strength leave her body. "No..."

The last thing Darkiea saw was Sage's face before she passed out as well.

---

Another chapter done. I don't own Ash but at the same time sadly I don't remember who does and the Pm is in my other email which I can't get into. Please let me know who owns him and I will give you credit in the next chapter. As for the powers, well this will play an important part later in the story and at the end of the story as well. (Grins) When the problem with the shadow realm will be dealt with once and for all.


	9. Ch 9: two weeks later

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

---

Ch 9: two weeks later

Two weeks had passed since the attack on the Twilight realm had happened. During the entire time the repairs were being made both Sage and Darkiea remained in a coma like state at which no one was able to wake them up. During this time however something was happening. Deep within their minds Darkiea and Sage were having a strange dream.

The two of there awoke to find themselves in pure while room.

"Where are we?" Darkiea asked getting up.

"I am not sure," Sage replied doing the same. "I've never seen a place like this before.

"Welcome to the hollow of the moons." A female voice said.

The two turned to see two dragons, one was snow white and the other bright orange and red.

"Who are you?" Darkiea asked.

"I am Lilla," The snow white dragon said. "Spirit of the moon."

"I am Skrki ," Red orange dragon continued. "Spirit of the sun moon."

At that moment Sage dropped go one knee. "I am sorry great spirit, I didn't know.

"Rise Sage." Lilla said. "We have called you here for a special reason."

"What do you request oh great spirits?" Darkiea asked kneeling like Sage.

"We are here to deliver a prediction of the future." Skrki said.

"Darkness will rise again and cover the land." Lilla began.

"All the realms will be in great danger until two great champions rise to repel the darkness once and for all." Skrki continued.

"Those the champions will be victorious, the war will lead to the end of Sukri and Vahlu as they are known." Lilla ended.

"What is Sukri and Vahlu?" Sage asked.

"You will have to ask those of your realm to find that out." Skrki said.

There was a bright flash and Darkiea and Sage awoke in the medical wing of the temple.

"Man I just had the craziest dream." Sage said sitting up.

"You too?!" Darkiea said looking over at him from her bed.

"Skrki and Lilla?" Sage asked quickly.

Darkiea nodded. "Sage, what should we do?"

"We need to go talk to my dad." Sage said wincing as he got up.

"I want to know what, Sukri and Vahlu is." Darkiea growled standing up.

At that moment Draco walked in.

"Guys lay back down!" He said running over to them.

"Gladly." Sage said laying back down.

"We had one heck of a dream." Darkiea said laying her head on her pillow.

"What was it about?" Draco said sitting in a chair between.

The two of them began to recount everything that happened from when they got to the temple. Draco listened carefully.

"Thats a very interesting story." Draco said.

"Dad what is Sukri and Vahlu?" Sage asked. "The spirits said that war would lead to the end of them."

"So few know about this secret." Draco said. "This world isn't the true twilight world but rather half of it."

"What do you mean?" Darkiea asked quickly.

" Sukri and Vahlu are the true names of this realm and the realm of shadows." Draco explained. "At one time the two realms were one, the true twilight realm. One day the two sides broke out into a civil war. The leaders, Ruka and Zalx decided that the only way to end the war was to separate the realms. Calling on ancient magics long forgotten they separated the realms, one for the shadow dragons and one for our kind, the crystal dragons. Our realm is Sukri and the shadow realm is Vahlu."

Just then a guard shot into the room. "Drago the cut of the Veil of Shadows is gone!"

All of the color drained from Drago's scales when he heard this. "No... Zan protect us."

---

An interesting turn of events, what will happen next.


	10. Ch 10: Power of shadows

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

---

Ch 10: Power of shadows

"What are your orders sir?" The guard asked Draco.

"Secure the village and send messengers to the other realms and villages that had cuts of the veil as well." Draco ordered.

"Understood." The guard said and left the room.

"Draco what is this, Veil of shadows?" Darkiea asked.

"The Veil is a dark artifact created by the demon god Umbreix." Drago began. "The Veil can bring anyone back to life for a price."

"What do you mean a price?" Sage asked. "What is it?"

"One-thousand souls," Draco explained. "Thats the price of using the veil's power."

"Thats horrible!" Darkiea yelled. "If my mom gets that..."

"She'll use it no two ways about it." Draco said. "Let me worry about it for the time being."

"But-" Darkiea said before Draco cut her off.

"No buts, I can handle this on my own. There is no way she has all of it because I have a piece hidden inside my armor. I am no fool when it comes to something like this. Go move around a bit and when your ready I have a mission for you."

"Always two steps ahead." Sage said with a grin. "Come on Darkiea lets go and get moving. I am already stiff."

"Sounds good to me."Darkiea said smiling.

Draco left the room but a guard stopped him. "Sir I though you moved your part into the vault with the other piece?"

"I did." Draco said quietly. "I don't want to worry them you have to understand."

"Understood, I will not breath a word of it." the guard said and continues his rounds.

After about an hour the two were up and moving, still sore but moving. Outside the village was already back to normal, there was no damage anywhere.

"What should we do first?" Sage asked.

"I am not sure," Darkiea said. "The village is like it was never attacked."

"Thats how the village is." Sage explained. "We get on with our lives fairly quickly."

"Lets go get some food." Darkiea said. "We haven't ate since the festival."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sage said. "I know a nice place to hunt."

The two of them took to the air and headed out of the village. From there they headed west to a large open field. All across the field there was large deer like creatures.

"Those look really good." Darkiea said licking her lips. "What are they?"

"They are called Piola." Sage said. "They taste great."

The two of them each took aim at a target and divebombed them taking them out at the same time as the others scattered. The two spend the next hour eating their fill of their pray. By the time they were finished there was nothing left but a few bones.

"Your right those are good." Darkiea said with a smile.

"Told you." Sage said pulling the last bit of meat off a leg bone. "We better get back and see what my dad wants."

"Whatever this mission will be it will have to do with the veil I think." Darkiea said standing up.

With that the two took off to the temple to find Ryan with the other council.

"We're back dad." Sage said folding his wings.

"Perfect timing." Draco said. "To the east is the temple of Zibra, one of the three that sealed the demon god Umbreix away. You are to go to the temple and retrieve the keystone of Zibra. The shadow forces have been spotted in the area. We don't know what they would want the keystone for but we can't let them have it."

"What does the keystone look like?" Darkiea asked.

"It is a star shaped stonewith strange symbols it." Draco explained. "It is about a foot wide and long I would have to say."

"Any idea where it would be?" Sage asked.

"Not a clue." Draco said. "I don't know what they want with the keystone but we must recover it before they get it."

"Understood." Sage said.

"We will do out best." Darkria said.

"Thats all I can ask." Draco said. "The temple is sealed until a icora crystal is brought near it so you can take your time."

"Where do we get the crystal?" Darkiea asked.

"I already got one." Sage said pointing to the necklace around his neck. "I made it myself and got the crystal in the mountains."

"You have you mission." Draco said. "If they have the keystone get back here at once so we can come up with another plan."

"Alright dad I got it." Sage said. "Lets go Darkiea."

---

Sorry about the long time between chapters I had writer's block among other things.


	11. Ch 11: The Temple of Zibra

Ch 11: The Temple of Zibra

Sage and Darkiea gathered supplies and headed to the edge of the village. Both of them had a lot of their minds but something else was bothering them other then the recent events.

"Hey Darkiea..." Sage said looking out in the distance.

"Yes Sage?" she replied doing the same.

"You worried about this mission?" Sage asked.

"I am a little." Darkiea said looking at him. "What about you?"

"I am but something... I don't know." Sage said putting his hand on his head.

"Whats wrong?" Darkiea asked worried.

"I don't know." Sage said trying to get his mind together.

Sage grabbed his head tightly in pain as something flashed before his eyes. He was in a cave, there were four figures shrouded in shadows.

"You are the chosen ones destined to bring down the great demon." One of the figures said.

"No we, we were but your teachers." Another said. "You are the ones who will slay the beast and bring peace to the lands once more."

"You have our blessings, all three of you." The first figure said again before it and the other vanished leaving the other two figures in silence as a massive door appeared before them.

Sage awoke on the ground with Darkiea trying to wake him up. "Sage wake up!"

"I am... I am up." Sage said as he sat up.

"Sage what happened?!" Darkiea said her eyes fulled with worry.

"I am not sure." Sage said. "I saw a vision, a glimpse of the past I think. I think that I saw two people getting ready to fight Umbreix."

"I though three people sealed Umbreix away?" Darkiea said.

"The third might not have been fighting but getting the seal ready somewhere or something like that." Sage said as he slowly stood up.

"Should we tell your father?" Darkiea asked looking at him.

"No, I will be fine." Sage said. "We need to get moving."

"Alright lets go then." Darkiea said and they took off into the sky.

Darkiea and Sage shot through the sky toward the temple. They didn't stop to rest or eat as they went. Off in the distance four great spires could be seen. Atop each of the spires a crystal could be seen.

"Sage I think I see it!" Darkiea said.

"Yea thats got to be it." Sage said.

As they got closer they could see the area surrounded the temple was filled with shadow beasts. On the ground several bricklock opened fire on them.

"Aim for the jewel like spot on it's head." Darkiea said.

"Got it!" Sage yelled and took air at one of the bricklock's jewel spots. "Scaro Blaka!"

Sage reared his head back and let loose a blast of silver energy. The beat shot forward and went right through the jewel. The bricklock glowed brightly and then exploded in a burst of dark energy.

"The bricklock are the biggest worry, kill them!" Darkiea yelled and took aim at one as well. "Darkkia tremoria pulsar!"

Darkiea threw a small orb of black energy and when it hit the ground it creating a shockwave that killed the bricklock and several of the other shadow beasts. The two battled their way through the shadow beasts and made it to the temple door to find it open.

"What the heck?!" Sage yelled.

"Bigger problems!" Darkiea yelled as the shadow beasts began to charge them.

"Get inside quick!" Sage yelled as he throws several explosive spells at the incoming hoard.

Darkiea didn't need to be told twice and shot into the temple. As soon as she was in Sage held out the crystal and the massive crystal doors slammed shut sealing them in and the beasts out. The inside of the temple has a carving on the walls. It was a carving of a dragoness. Her body has stripes all across her body and she had two foot long battle claws.

"Well we're safe for now I think." Darkiea said as she looked around.

"We need to get to the main chamber." Sage said and headed down the hall.

"We need to find the keystone then find a way out of here." Darkiea said keeping up with him.

Darkiea and Sage ran through the temple. After about a half hour they ended up in the main hall of the temple.

"Here we are." Sage said.

In the back of the hall Darkiea saw something that made her blood run cold. "Sep-Sep-Sep..."

"Whats wrong?" Sage asked.

"Sepertina!" Darkiea yelled as she heard her mother laugh.

"So my daughter you've shown up." Sepertina said with an evil sneer.

"Ah Darkiea how much trouble are we in?!" Sage said as he created his swords.

"We are about to fight the queen of shadows." Darkiea said as she created her daggers.

"So in other words we're completely and utterly screwed." Sage said.

"Yea pretty much." Darkiea said with a growl.

"Well my daughter it's time for you to die." Sepertina said with a grin.

"If we go down we go down fighting!" Sage said as he entered a battle stance.

"Foolish child you can't hope to win." Sepertina said as a scythe formed in her right hand.

"If we die Sage we will make it a death to remember!" Darkiea roared as she became enveloped in a black mist.

"You foolish hatchings." Sepertina laughed as her body became covered in a strange plate like black armor.

Sepertina laughed hard and charged at them. Darkiea and Sage just barely dodged her scythe and Sage brought one of his swords down on Sepertina's neck but it bounced off her armor and the two of them jumped back.

"Damn that armors tough as hell." Sage growled as he watched her carefully.

"Sage enter that moon form quick!" Darkiea yelled.

"I can't because the moon isn't out!" Sage yelled.

Sepertina took advantage of the distraction and charged at Darkiea. "Die traitor!"

Darkiea saw her mother's charge but it was too late for her to get out of the way. She closed her eyes and felt a hot liquid hit her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Sage with the tip of her mom's scythe going right through his shoulder. Before Sepertina could react Sage pulled the scythe out and with a kick to the chest sent her flying across the room.

"Bresorla!" Sepertina yelled as she recovered and strange tendrils of darkness erupted out of the ground and bound Darkiea so tightly she passed out.

"Darkiea no!" Sage yelled.

"Well now Sage it's just you and me." Sepertina said as she pulled out the keystone. "I could killed you now but I am going to torture you I think."

"You sick demented monster!" Sage yelled.

"I feel like traveling light and I don't want to take them both with me." Sepertina said with an evil grin. "You have to chose, Darkiea or the keystone."

"So your going to make me chose between a friend or my mission!" Sage yelled in anger.

"Yea pretty much." Sepertina said.

Sage looked between the keystone and Darkiea. After several minuets he looked at Sepertina. "I pick Darkiea. Take the keystone and let Darkiea go."

"My dear boy you have just doomed all the realms!" Sepertina said as Darkiea was released and she vanished through a portal.

"Darkiea wake up!" Sage yelled as he caught her ignoring his injuries. "Come on don't do this!"

Slowly Darkiea came around and looked at Sage. "Sage... Your hurt..."

"It's just a scratch." He said trying to play it off as he felt himself starting to get light headed.

"We need to get you healed." Darkiea said getting up.

"I said I am-" Sage started before blacking out.

"Sage no!" Darkiea yelled and began trying to heal him.

---

So Sage risks his ass to save Darkiea. The little vision, I'll let you be the judge on what you think it is, wither it is the past or the future. All I can say is make sure you read it over carefully.

Sorry for not updating for so long. I am not giving up I've just found it a little hard to write, what with the new expansion for fallout3 and Prototype and all. By the way for all of those who are wondering, prototype is an amazing game. On another note, xboxlive, should anyone like to meet me on there or such my gt is magasword. If you want to just say hi or give me a kick in the pants to hurry up with the next chapter. For those of you who play gears of war 2 online, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you. Until next time my friends.


	12. Ch 12: The great warriors

Ch 12: The great warriors

Slowly Sage opened his eyes and found himself at the gates of heaven.

"Did... Did I die?" He asked himself as he stood up.

"Not exactly young one." Zan said as he looked at him.

"Zan!" Sage said quickly and keeled.

"Rise Shardclaw." Zan said. "There is much to talk about and time is short"

"Whats going on Zan?" Sage asked as he stood.

"The keystone of Zibra in now in the hands of darkness." Zan said. "The shadow queen has it as well as the remaining two."

"She has them all?!" Sage yelled.

"Yes all three." Zan said. "She also has the veil of shadows. This spells trouble for all the realms."

"The seals, what are they for?" Sage asked.

"They are what can unlock the prison that holds the demon goddess Umbreix." Zan said.

"Wait, Goddess, I though Umbreix was a guy." Sage said.

"I assure you Umbreix is a female." Zan said. "At time goes things fade and become changed at time."

"I see, so what am I here for?" Sage asked.

"I am sending two warriors to you." Zan said. "Should Umbreix get free they are vital to defeating her. Watch them, you never know what you might learn."

"I understand Zan." Sage said. "How do I get home?"

"Well you body has to be healed first." Zan said. "The warriors will do that."

Back in the temple Darkiea was doing everything possible to bring Sage around.

"Sage don't do this to me!" Darkiea yelled

There was a loud boom and Darkiea shot around to see two dragons. One was a female, her body was jet black with a strange gold webbing across her body, her underside was snow white. The other dragon was a male, his body was as gold as the sun with white webbing across his body and his underside was the color of polished silver.

"Who are you?!" Darkiea hissed creating her dagger.

"Calm yourself young one." The female said. " Zan sent up to help you."

"Zan sent you!" Darkiea said as she calmed down. "Please you have to help Sage!"

"Calm yourself young Darkiea." The male said walking over to Sage.

The dragon put his hand on the wound and it glowed brightly. When he removed his hand the wound was healed. And Sage began to breath normally. After several minuets Sage slowly sat up.

"Oh man..." Sage said shaking the haze from his mind. "You two must the the warriors Zan told me about."

"That we are." The female said. "Milla Lono."

"And I am Ruskn Skik." The male said.

"Thank you so much." Sage said bowing.

"It's no problem." Milla said with a smile. "Now lets get going back to the village."

"Sounds good to me but with all those shadow beasts out there thats not going to be easy." Sage said.

"When my mother left then they would have as well." Darkiea said.

"Alright then, lets get out of here." Sage said getting up.

"Easy Sage." Ruskn said. "Take a couple minuets to make sure your alright then we can go."

Sage sat back down and ate some of the food they brought for when they rested and after he made sure Darkiea ate they all headed back to the village. Once they got back they headed straight to the temple and found Draco asleep in his chair.

"Dad wake up!" Sage yelled causing Draco to jump.

"Give a guy a heart attack why don't you." Draco hissed getting up. "Did you get the keystone?"

"Not exactly..." Sage said.

" You better tell me what happened." Draco said sitting up.

Darkiea and Sage spent the next hour explaining what happened to Draco who looked at them both.

"You did the right thing Sage." Drago said. " A life is more important then that stone was."

"I know dad," Sage said. "But she has the three keystones now."

"I know son." Drago said he looked at Milla and Ruskn. "Darkiea, Sage please leave, I need to talk to these two alone please."

"Alright." Sage said heading for the door. "Come on Darkiea."

"Coming." Darkiea said and headed out of the room with him.

"Just how bad are things right now?" Draco asked.

"Well if the demon gets free then theres going to be hell to pay." Ruskn said.

"What are the odds of her getting free?" Draco asked.

"Well the shadow queen has all the stones and the veil." Milla said. "If she finds the door then she can free her easily. If that happens, then this realm and the shadow realm will be the first ones that she will be after."

"But I though that if you were the one who freed her then she had to serve them." Draco asked.

"She is a demon goddess." Ruskn said. "She will never obey a mortal."

"She would be setting lose a force that could destroy all of us." Draco said.

"Exactly." Milla explained. "If she gets free she will still require time to resurrect her army of the undead and to restore her own strength."

"If she makes it to her fortress then things will be even worse." Ruskn said.

"Why is that?" Drago asked.

"There is an enchantment on the fortress." Ruskn said. "Once shes inside no one can enter until shes at full strength."

"And when that happens we're screwed." Draco said putting his head in his hands.

"That is correct." Milla said.

"How does Darkiea and Sage fit into this?" Draco asked looking at them.

"We don't know." Ruskn said. "They might play a part, they might not. We don't know what part anyone will play in this yet"

"All we can do is wait and see how things are going to go." Milla said. "With any luck we will be able to stop the shadow queen before she can free Umbreix."

"With your permission we would like to give Darkiea and Sage a little bit of training." Ruskn said.

"What for?" Draco asked looking at them both.

"Should they have to fight the Shadow Queen again they will be better prepared." Milla explained. "They nearly died when they battled her and the fight barely lasted a few minuets."

Draco sat there thinking about what they had said. "Very well, you may train them. I would myself but with everything going on now I am not going to have much time."

"Thank you Draco." Ruskn said. "We will make sure they are ready should they have to fight her again."

"I don't want to lose either of them." Draco said. "Darkiea might as well be my daughter."

"We understand Draco." Milla said. " I will be training Darkiea personally."

"I will be handling Sage's training." Ruskn said as he looked out at the sky.

"Thank you. I am sorry to be blunt but I am dead tired right now and I need to rest." Draco said.

"It's fine Draco, we understand." Milla said with a chuckle. "We'll go and let you rest. I can tell from the look on your face you need it."

"Thank you both." Draco said getting up and heading over to a bed in the corner of the room before passing out.

The two dragons chuckled and headed out of the room.

"He has earned his rest." Milla said with a smile.

"Even with those crystals he's still a mortal and needs his rest." Ruskn said chuckling. "Lets give Darkiea and Sage some time to rest and talk as well before we go training them."

"Whatever you say my mate." Milla said as she kissed Ruskn.

---  
Ruskn and Milla, this is going to make things interesting. Again if you can read between the lines you might see something. If you think you do, well you can always pm me. I might tell you. (Grins evilly) Then again I might not.

On a side note my friends, for those of you who like flash games and such I have a link to a game I play on my profile page. It's called mechquest. It's a fun little game, good to pass the time. If you do decide to join, please use the link in my profile, when you do I get a little bonus whenever you play. If you already play and want to see some of my mechs just let me know and I'll send you my battle code as you can see a couple.


	13. Ch 13: Night on the Beach

Ch 13: Night on the Beach

---

Once Sage and Darkiea left they headed down to the beach and laid out on the sand. They were alone on the beach as everyone else had long since headed home to rest. The two of them enjoyed the peace, the smell of salt in the air and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The skys were clear and the stars were shinning brightly. Sage and Darkiea just laid on the sand for close to a half hour watching the sky before Sage said something.

"Darkiea..." He said looking over at her.

"Yea Sage?" She asked looking at him.

"What happened today, back at the temple. I never though that something could be that strong." Sage said.

"My mom was toying with us Sage." Darkiea said sadly. "Next time she won't be so easy on us."

"I know Darkiea." Sage said. "Thats why I want to tell you something in case anything happens to us."

"What do you mean?" Darkiea asked.

"When you first came to our realm there was something about you." Sage said. "You treated me like I was normal instead of the son of the guard. When you left it felt like something in me left with you. My heart ached. I didn't understand the whole concept of love back then. When I talked to my mom and dad they said that when I get older I would understand more what the feeling is."

"I see..." Darkiea said blushing a bit.

"After so long the pain seamed to go away." Sage continued. "It didn't stay gone, every time I thought about you it came back again. I could have had any dragoness in the village if I wanted but none of them treated me as you did. You saw me as just another dragon."

"I saw you as a friend." Darkiea said. "You saw me as just another dragon as well not the princess of shadows that I was. Back in the shadow realm only two others were friends with me. All the others were afraid of me because of who my parents were. The second I got a chance to escape from there I took it. I don't regret my choice leaving."

"I am glad your back Darkiea." Sage said with a smile.

"I am, glad to be back." Darkiea said with a smile. "Sage?"

"Yea?" Sage asked.

"Do you like me?" Darkiea asked with a slight blush. "I mean like you did when I left."

"I do but I don't want to take things too fast." Sage said. "I do like you but I want to get to know you more before we go past close friends."

"I am alright with that." Darkiea said with a smile. "We can still call ourselves mates though."

"Of course." Sage said with a chuckle. "We will just be taking things slow."

"Exactly." Darkiea said with a smile. "Sage I know this is a stupid question but do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Darkiea." Sage said. "What would make you think I didn't?"

"It's not you," Darkiea said looking down. "It's just everyone around the village acts tense around me."

"Just give them some time to get used to being around." Sage said chuckling.

There was a slight blast of sand and them turned to see Novastar behind them. Sage shot up quickly and formed his swords.

"Hold it!" Novastar said holding up her hands. "I am not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Sage asked watching her closely.

"I wanted to apologize," Novastar said sitting down. "for the things I said before."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Darkiea asked as Sage sat next to her.

"Sage was right, all I wanted him for was for bragging rights." Novastar said. "The more I though about it the more I realized how little I really knew about him. Then when I heard what happened at the temple where you battled with the queen."

"I though that was supposed to be a secret?" Darkiea asked.

"It was but naturally everyone in the village knows." Novastar said with a chuckle. "You were willing to sacrifice everything to keep her safe Sage and you the same Darkiea. I doubt I could ever do that. Then back when the village was under attack. Darkiea you saw that blast was coming right at me. You could have let it hit me and it would and killed me but none of the others. Why did you save me?"

"Because I could never let someone die if I can save them." Darkiea said. "I knew that there was more to you, more that you could do with your life if you really tried and I wasn't going to let those beasts take that from you."

"I owe you both so much." Novastar said with a slight smile. "When I was obsessed with you Sage I was blind to someone who loved me."

"Who was it?" Sage asked.

"Shadeheart." Novastar said with a chuckle. "He acts like a hard ass but he really quite sweet."

"He tried to pick a fight with me and Ruby when I kicked his ass big time at the temple." Sage said with a chuckled.

"I know..." Novastar said. "Would you really have killed him if your dad hadn't shown up?"

"No I could never kill another twilight unless they deserved it." Sage said with a chuckle. "I would have proved to them that I am more then a match for them but I wouldn't kill them."

"So whats going to happen now?" Novastar asked. "Now that the queen has all the seals."

"We're not completely sure." Darkiea said sadly. "We think shes going to try and bring the demon goddess back and resurrect Malefor."

"If that happens then the realms are doomed." Novastar said as she looked down.

"I wish Darkus and Flamerunner was here." Darkiea said sadly.

"Lets go get them then." Sage said.

"What?!" Darkiea said quickly.

"Lets go find them." Sage said. "They're your friends so they're my friends as well."

"So your saying your going to sneak into the shadow realm to find these two." Novastar said with a chuckle. "Count me in. I took a couple special opp classes at the temple."

"I though I would find you here." Shadeheart said with a chuckle as he landed next to Novastar with Ruby following close behind. "I am going as well. Your going to need all the help you can get."

"What you guys are about to do is dangerous, irresponsible, and completely insane." Ruby said looking at them all. "Sounds like a good time to me."

Darkiea looked at all of them with tears in her eyes and hugged them all. "You guys are willing to risk your lives to help my friends get here. Thank you all so much!"

"You helped us Darkiea." Shadeheart said. "You and Sage took out that general guy that attacked the temple and you took on the shadow queen herself."

"We will find them and bring them here." Sage said. "We need to get supplies and then we can go. No one can know about this."

"Agreed." Darkiea said and they set off to get ready.

---

I pulled this little plot device out of my head a bit ago, it's going to be interesting where this goes. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, borderlands is an amazing game people, if you got it on xboxlive let me know and we can play together some time.


	14. Ch 14: Rescue mission

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

---

Ch 14: Rescue mission

The group got together back at the beach after almost two hours. All of them had packs and Novastar had a crossbow in her hand.

"Alright everyone." Sage said. "If we're going to do this we have to be careful, we going onto the enemy's homeland so we have to be ready for anything. We need to keep a low profile so I want everyone to cover yourselves in crystal to match the colors of the shadow dragons. With any luck we can get in and get out without getting caught."

"If we do I'll deal with them." Novastar said pulling the string back on her crossbow and locking it in place.

"No, we can't kill anyone." Darkiea said. "They are still my people and if we do kill my mom, I am going to have to take her place. I don't want their blood on any of our hands."

"Don't worry." Novastar said. "My bolts are enchanted, they'll put them to sleep but keep them alive."

"So how are we going to get in?" Shadeheart asked.

"We are going to have to go through Convex." Sage said. "I managed to steal a crystal from my dad to open the portal there."

"Alright we have our plan, lets get going." Darkiea said then under her breath. "Just hold on guys, we're coming to save you."

The group of dragons took to the sky and Sage opened the portal into Convexity. This didn't go unnoticed however as everyone in the village saw the massive portal including Draco.

"What the hell?!" Draco hissed grabbing a comm crystal. "All guards to your battle stations! This is not a drill!"

As things were happening on the ground the group headed into Convexity and Sage closed the portal.

"Dad is going to kill us when he finds out about this." Sage said. I had hoped it would have just made a gate but no it had to make a big ass portal."

"Worry about that later Sage." Ruby said. "How do we get into the shadow realm?"

"The Convex acts as an airlock between realms." Sage said. "We need to get to the alter where Malefor was held before, I can open a portal to the shadow realm from there."

"Alright then it should be right over there." Ruby said taking off for the island.

The group got to the island and looked at what was left of the prison.

"Alright stand back everyone." Sage said holding out his hands. "I only have a few second to read and remember this spell so I hope I remember it."

Everyone backed up as Sage began to recite the spell. Meanwhile back at the village Draco had discovered his convexity crystal was going.

"Who the hell could have took it..." He thought. "Luna get Sage and make sure hes safe please."

"Alright." Luna said heading to Sage's room then shooting out and looking into Darkiea's. "Hes gone and so is Darkiea!"

"What?!" Draco yelled then he stopped and thought. "Could Darkiea have betrayed us..."

"I doubt that Draco." Luna said. "I can tell when someone lies and she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't a spy or anything."

"My spell to enter the shadow realm was out too..." Draco said as the pieces fell together. "Oh god..."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"They went into Convexity to enter the shadow realm!" Draco said. "What could they be doing?!"

"You don't think they're going to take on the queen and try to get the veil do you?!" Luma said quickly.

"I don't know but I need to get into convexity before they can open the portal!" Draco said grabbing a crystal and tried to open the portal but it didn't open. "Crap!"

"Whats wrong?!" Luna asked getting worried.

"Convexity is an airlock." Draco said. "One side can't open if the other already is! The portal to the shadow realm is already open!"

Back in Convexity the group was looking at the portal.

"Before we go in everyone make yourselves look like shadow dragons." Darkiea said. It will make getting around a bit easier."

"You heard her everyone." Sage said.

The group covered themselves in dull black and blue scales hiding their true forms before following Darkiea into the portal and ended up in an ally in the village having come out of a small portal. All the building seamed to be made out of obsidian and there was a crescent moon in the sky. They watched as a patrol of guards walked past but they were hidden in the shadows so they didn't see them.

"Stay close and act natural." Darkiea said. "Novastar keep your crossbow hidden unless we need it.

"Alright." Novastar said as she made the bow vanish.

The group headed out of the ally and through the village doing their best to keep from attracting attention to themselves. Darkiea kept her head down and stayed in the middle of the group to keep hidden and whispered directions to Sage as they went.

"Something isn't right." Darkiea said just loud enough for them to hear. Everyone is tense, on edge."

"What do you think it could be?" Shadeheart asked looking around.

"I am not sure." Darkiea said. "I can feel a darkness from the castle, it's not my father's it's something older and much strong then my mom and dad combined."

"It must be the veil." Sage said quietly." She must have reassembled it already."

"We'll have to tell Draco when we get back." Darkiea said as they turned to a house. "Here we are."

"Alright so whats the plan then?" Sage asked.

Darkiea said nothing as she went and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a female shadow dragon and it was easy to see she had bee crying for a while now. "Y-yes..."

"Helna it's me Darkiea." Darkria said quietly. "Can me and my friends come in?"

"Darkiea?!" Helna said quietly and quickly hurried them in.

"We're here to get you and Flamerunner out of here and to safety." Darkiea said.

Hearing this caused Helna to burst into tears again.

"Whats wrong Helna?" Darkiea asked hugging her.

"The guard..." She said between sobs. "They came and took her away for questioning about your disappearance!"

"They what?!" Darkiea yelled.

"They got Darkus too..." Helna said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." Sage said causing Darkiea to look at him.

"What..." She said in disbelief.

"You heard me." Sage said. "We came here to save your friends from this place and I intend to do just that."

"Sage to do that we have to infiltrate the castle and find them." Darkiea said.

"You know that place better then anyone." Sage said. "You have to know a few secret passages there."

"Well there are a few..." Darkiea said.

Back in the twilight Draco was trying to figure out what to do when a guard came in.

"Sir Ruby is missing as well." The guard said. "Knight Spyro said she never came home. I check around and Novastar and Shadeheart are missing as well sir."

"Five children..." Luma said. "All of them going into the shadow realm, what could they be up to?"

"I don't know but I intend to stop them. "Draco said. "Guard contact the captain of the guard and have him assemble a squad, we're going into the shadow realm."

"That a foolish thing to do." A voice said from behind them.

The three of them shot around and saw Milla and Ruskin leaning against the wall.

"Don't do that!" Draco hissed.

"Well we had to stop you before you did something stupid." Ruskin.

"There are five children running around the shadow realm!" Draco hissed.

"And you think a squad of dragons appearing out of nowhere isn't going to draw attention." Milla said looking at him.

"Then I'll go alone." Draco said.

"No you will stay here." Ruskn said. "Milla will go."

"Like hell!" Draco hissed.

"Vahlu is my home realm." Milla said. "I will go."

"Just who are you two..." Luna said looking at them.

"We were sent by Zan and thats all you need to know for now." Ruskn said looking at them.

With that Milla closed her eyes and there was a snap and she was gone.

Back in the shadow realm the group had left Helna's house and were on the way to the castle. The castle was massive, easily two-thousand feet tall. What wasn't there before was the glowing green moat of what looked to be acid around it and the bridge was gone.

"The queen doesn't want visitors it seams..." Novastar said kicking a rock into the acid and watching it melt.

"Thats not acid." Darkiea said. "It's concerted ectoplasm... what the hell could she be up to..."

"Any ideas on how to get in?" Shadeheart asked.

"Yea follow me." Darkiea said heading around to the back and hiding in the shadow of the castle.

She flew across the moat and ran a hand across the wall causing it to split and open and she quickly shot in with the others and closed it before the guard passed by.

"Alright now let me think." Darkiea said. "This will led us to the dungeon, thats where Darkus and Flamerunner will be."

"Alright lets go then." Sage said.

Darkiea lead the group through the labyrinth of pitch black passages and after close to an hour they were at a dead end. Darkiea put a hand on the wall and a small hole opened and she looked in.

"What the..." she said as he jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's empty..." Darkiea said looking at them. "They're all gone..."

"How?!" Sage asked.

At that moment two guards went walking back and everyone fell silent.

"Thats the last of them." The first said.

"Soon our dark king will be back again." The second said. "Then we will crush those pathetic twilights."

"Yes, then we can claim their worlds as out own." The first said with a grin. "There was a few extra prisoners but I doubt it will matter in the end. We better go, we best not keep the queen waiting."

"Yea I don't want to end up in the arena with the rest of them." The second said and they left.

"We're going to the combat arena." Darkiea said closing the hole. "We have to hurry."

Darkiea shot off into the caves with the other close behind. They were just barely able to keep up with Darkiea as she got to the arena. Darkiea opened a small hole and looked out. There was a bunch of prisoners being led into the arena. Near the end of the line Darkiea saw Flamerunner and Darkus. They were covered in cuts and cracked scales. Next to them was a single guard bring up then end of the line.

"Novastar..." Darkiea said showing her.

"I can do it." Novastar said with a grin

Novastar made her crossbow and took careful aim through the hole and fired. The bolt fired and hit the guard in the side of the neck and he fell down almost instantly. As soon as he was down Darkiea opened the wall and pulled Darkus and Flamerunner in who freaked out.

"Guys calm down!" Darkiea said as the wall closed.

"Oh my god... Darkiea?!" Flamerunner yelled hugging her tightly.

"We're here to take you to the light." Darkiea said with a smile.

"We will go back and get both your parents." Sage said.

"Thank you all so much." Darkus said with tear in his eye.

They headed back but Darkiea got lost and they took a wrong turn.

"Everyone is at the arena now so we're safe." Darkiea said. "I am going to open a wall to get out bearings."

Darkiea opened the wall and to her horror saw Sepertina looking right at her with an evil grin as several guard appeared at each side of them.

"So glad you could join us." Sepertina said with an evil grin

Before any of them could react they were covered in tendrils and couldn't move.

"Damn you witch!" Sage yelled.

"You just in time you know." Sepertina said with a grin as she pulled the veil out of the box. "It's time to bring Malefor back."

All the group could do it watch in horror as the arena was flooded with ectoplasm and the dragons were dissolved. Sepertina laughed evilly as she threw the Veil into the air.

"Now Umbra demon god I give you these souls, return the dark master Malefor to the world of the living!" Said laughing loudly.

The group watched in horror as the veil glowed brightly and the ectoplasm started shifting and churning as it shot into the veil. When it was all gone in the middle of the arena was a black orb. There was a terrifying roar as the orb shattered and Malefor was standing in it's place.

"I live again!" Malefor roared as the shadow dragons went insane with cheers.

Malefor shot up to where Sepertina was grabbing the veil as he did.

"It's good to see you again my kind." Sepertina said kissing him.

"It's good to see you too my queen." He said kissing her back. "Where is our son?"

"We have no son..." Sepertina hissed as she looked at Darkiea. "Only a traitorous daughter."

"I see." Malefor said with a grin as he looked at the other. "Who are the others?"

"Twilight dragons." Sepertina said as she waved her hand making the crystals fall away. "Draco's son among them."

"I though I killed Luna." Malefor said looking at Sage.

"You did but Zan brought her back and made the knights immortals." Sepertina said.

"Throw them all into the arena." Malefor said with a grin. "I need some practice."

"As you wish my king." Sepertina said with a grin and threw them all into the arena.

The five of them shot up and made their weapons as Malefor landed and made his sword.

"Try not to die too fast." Malefor said with an evil grin.

"What should we do?! Shadeheart yelled as he watch.

"We kill him or we die trying!" Sage yelled and charged forward with Ruby and Darkiea at his sides.

Malefor laughed as he blocked everyone of their attacks. Sage and Ruby fell into their tag-team style as they kept the pressure on Malefor pushing him back as Darkiea attacked from every direction with her quick moves and lightning fast daggers. Novastar on the other hand took careful aim at Sepertina who was too busy watching Malefor to notice. She fired a bolt that hit her and bounced off. Sepertina looked at her and jumped down.

"I am going to kill these two." Sepertina said as she summoned her scythe.

"Over my dead body!" Shadeheart hissed as he made his halberd.

"Thats the idea." Sepertina said grinning.

"I grow tired of you three." Malefor said and with one move disarmed them all and send them flying. "So much you three still have to learn. Join me and I can make you stronger then ever."

"Never!" Sage and Darkiea said standing up and calling their weapons.

"So be it." Malefor said looking at Ruby. "What of you, I can sense it, you hunger for my strength, the darkness that I hold. Join me and one day it will be yours."

"Join you and betray my race for power, do you really think I would do that?" Ruby said walking over to Sage and Ruby and then grinned as she put her swords to their necks. "Drop you weapons or I'll kill you both."

"Ruby... how could you..." Darkiea said sadly as she dropped his daggers.

"Your my sister!" Sage said dropping his sword.

"I play for the strongest team." Ruby said with a grin as she kicked their legs out from under them and sent them down to the ground.

"Well well, so the seed of betrayal was planted in you it seams to be." Malefor said with a grin as he walked over to her. "Now prove your loyalty to me, kill them."

Ruby grinned and held out her hand and crystal chains erupted out of the ground and held Sage and Darkiea in the air.

"Ruby don't..." Sage said. "Please this isn't you!"

"It is Sage." Ruby said with an evil grin. "It always has been."

---

I know no one saw this coming. Truth is I didn't really see it coming myself. Clearing things up, you already know Ruby and Sage aren't related he just said sister because they seem they selves as brother and sister.


	15. Ch 15: Falling from the light

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

---

Ch 15: Falling from the light

Ruby grinned as she drove her blade toward Sage's heart but before she could strike Malefor stopped her. "Release him, I want to see how well you fight."

"Very well master." Ruby said with an evil grin as she waved her hand causing the crystal chain to vanish.

"Ruby don't do this!" Sage said as he readied himself.

"Sorry Sage but your going to die." Ruby said as she charged him and their weapons locked together.

"Your evil!" Darkiea hissed as she looked at Malefor.

"No kidding." Malefor said with a chuckle as he watched them fight. "You failed me but this one seams to be more then willing to join me. She hungers for power and I will give it to her in time."

"Do you really think a demon would listen to a mortal!?" Darkiea screamed.

"He will so long as we are the ones that release it." Malefor said as he watched Ruby leave a deep scratch on Sage's chest. "Unlike you shes everything I want as a daughter."

"I am glad I am not as sick and twisted as you!" Darkiea growled.

"Power does horrible things to you." Malefor said looking at the sky. "It can take someone with honorable intension and turn them into a monster."

"Wow you almost sounded like a real dragon for a second." Darkiea said making Malefor snarl and hit her breaking the chain and sending her slamming hard into a wall.

Over on the other side of the field Shadeheart had his halberd locked with Sepertina's scythe. He was just able to keep her at bay. He knew she was toying with him, that she could rip him and Novastar to bits. Novastar was launching all manner of spells at Sepertina's armor and Sepertina laughed hard as the spells just bounced off.

"It's been fun you two but it's time for you to die." Sepertina said laughing.

Before the two of them could react Sepertina spun around ripping Shadeheart's halberd out of his hand. Shadeheart watched in horror as the Halberd flew through the air and right into Novastar's right shoulder sending her to the ground.

"No!" Shadeheart yelled as she shot toward her.

"Oh no you don't." Sepertina said with an evil grin as she shot forward to intercept him. Sepertina laughed as she spun her scythe, ripping right through Shadeheart's left thigh showering the ground in crimson blood and sending him skidding across the ground as he fell.

"Damn you!" Shadeheart hissed as he did his best to craw to Novastar.

"None of you will leave here alive." Sepertina chuckled as she watched.

Sage and Ruby were still fighting, both of them covered deep cuts. Darkiea was leaning against a well, several of her rubs broken from the crushing blow Malefor dealt her. "Sage you can do this..." Sage was slowly gaining the upper hand in the fight, slowly pushing Ruby back little by little.

"You don't have to do this Ruby!" Sage said as his blade crashed against hers.

"Malefor will give me strength beyond anything the twilights ever could!" Ruby hissed as she brought her second sword across Sage's chest leaving behind a crimson gash.

"I am not going to lose to you Ruby!" Sage hissed as he slashed down again hard creating a crack in her sword.

"They are evenly matched I'll give them that." Malefor said.

"Why are you doing this?" Darkiea asked as she looked at him.

"As I said before, power changes people." Malefor said looking down slightly. "I wish you could have met me before I fell. Then maybe you could have seen me in a different light then you do now."

"It's not to late." Darkiea said. "Call off this fight!"

"It's far too late." Malefor said looking at her. "The darkness has long since done it's damage. Even if I called it off, my hunger for power would still be there and would drive me as it always has. The power of Umbra will be mine and I will crush the twilights with it and then conquer the realms."

"Your nothing but evil!" Darkiea hissed. "Playing your mind games! Trying to trick me, make me think you were kind and pure at one time!"

"If I am pure evil then what are you?" Malefor asked looking at her. "Your my daughter I am a part of you."

Darkiea looked down knowing he was right.

"Join me Darkiea and I'll teach you to use the powers of darkness." Malefor said almost pleading with her.

"I am not going to join you Malefor." Darkiea said sternly. "Not now, not ever. The twilight is my home now."

"No matter how hard you try Darkiea the twilights will never truly trust you." Malefor said as he looked back at the fight. "You are a shadow dragon and my daughter, the daughter of their sworn enemy."

"Your wrong Malefor." Darkiea said shaking her head. "These dragons, my friends followed me here. They trust me and I am not going to let you kill them!"

Darkiea's body pulsed with energy as she became covered in black mist. Malefor looked at her and shook his head. "You have no hope of winning. My powers are greater and your injured."

Almost as if on cue Darkiea's powers faded as she gripped her side and let out a roar of pain. Malefor turned his attention back to the fight again and watched as Sage delivered a devastating overhead slam that shattered Ruby's blades and send her to the ground. All she could do was look up at him in horror as he raised the blade to end it.

"Sage please no..." Ruby said nearly crying. "I am sorry..."

"Ruby..." Sage said faltering slightly.

The was all Ruby needed as she shot past his sword burying a dagger in his left lung, missing his heart by less then a centimeter. Sage let out a roar of pain as he fell back. "How could you..."

"You never should have fell for it." Ruby said with a smirk as she recreated her blades.

"You have done well Ruby." Malefor said walking over to her. "Now I will give you the first of your shadow powers."

Malefor placed a claw on her shoulder and she hissed as darkness filled her body causing several spikes to erupt out of her shoulders and back.

"Your now corrupted by the darkness." Malefor said with a grin. "Should you die you will be reborn as Sepertina or myself would."

"Thank you master." Ruby said kneeling before him.

"Now my apprentice, finish him." Malefor said.

Ruby grinned and stood up, looking at Sage with an evil grin. She a evil growl and brought the tip of her blade down right at Sage's chest only to have it impact on a strange black crystal the erupted up around him. "What the hell?!"

"They will not die this day!" Milla said as she appeared in a blast of light. Behind her the others were protected by the same strange black crystal.

"So says you!" Sepertina hissed as she shot right at Milla.

"Away with you." Milla said and with one slap send Sepertina flying into a wall.

"How dare you harm my mate!" Malefor roared as he became shrouded in black mist.

"Silence!" Milla hissed as she watched him. "I am going to take them back home and theres nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that." Malefor roared as Sepertina and Ruby shot to his side. "Attack!"

All three of them shot at Milla from three separate angles. Milla's movements were a blur as she punched each of them and send them flying into the walls. "Don't waste my time."

"Go ahead." Malefor said laughing slightly as he got up. "Kill us, it won't stop me from wielding the power of a god."

When Milli hear that she started laughing. "You wield the power of a god. You are but a mortal."

"I am no mere mortal." Malefor said as he held up the veil. "With this I have the power of a god."

Milla chuckled as Sepertina and Ruby returned to Malefor's side. Milla's body glowed brightly as a strange black and silver crescent moon scythe appeared in her hand. Her wings also changed, they became what looked to be pure energy and moved lower on her back as a halo appeared over her head. "I shall show you now what it means to command the powers of a god, how unfortunate that the witnessing of them will mean your certain death."

Malefor roared as they charged her again, their powers spiking massively. Milla simply chuckled and held up her staff. "Divine wave!" As she said this a wall of pure energy appeared before her and shot out blowing them back. She then grinned as she shot forward and with one swing of her scythe, ripped through Sepertina's armor leaving a massive gash across her chest.

"What are you?!" Malefor said in horror as he stood.

"You say you wield the power of a god because you carry that little cloth." Milla said as she gathered energy in her hands. "You poweres are nothing compared to what I can call to my aid. Even my powers aren't enough to stop the darkness you plan on unleashing. I know you have the keys hidden somewhere we will never find but in slaying you I can delay you long enough to hopefully find a way to stop it."

"You will never stop me with Umbra's aid!" Malefor said laughing.

"It's time you died." Milla said as she held her hands up. "Super nova!"

Malefor and Sepertina watched in horror as a massive ball of energy formed above Milla and ripped them off the ground and right into it turning them to ash while Ruby gripped the ground holding on for her life as tears flooded from her eyes. "I don't want to die!"Milla showed not a ounce of mercy as she slammed the ball into the ground releasing a wave of energy that turned Ruby to ashes. With that she walked over to the group. Sage seamed to be frozen within the crystal as well Shadeheart and Novastar. Only Darkiea was awake since her injuries, though extremely painful weren't putting her life at risk.

"How..." Darkiea said looking at Milla. "Who are you... What are you?"

"I am many things Darkiea." Milla said looking at the sky as she closed her eyes and her body returned to normal.

"I don't understand..." Darkiea said as she looked into the stands, everyone had long since cleared out the moment Milla transformed. "With all the power and you can't beat Umbra?"

"Umbra is much much stronger then anyone here realizes." Milla said as she looked at her.

"You showed them no mercy... Not even Ruby." Darkiea said looking down.

"She showed Sage no mercy." Milla said as she used her hand to gently lift Darkiea's head till their eyes met. Darkiea looking into Milla's eyes. "Though it seams cruel I did what had to be done. When the time comes, it will hurt but you must do the same."

"I know." Darkiea said looking away again. "It won't be easy though..."

"I know It won't be." Milla said as she looked at the sky. "Your father was right you know. About you seeing him in his past."

"Was he really so different then what he is now?" Darkiea asked.

"At one time your father was kind and gently." Milla said with a sigh. "The rest he will have to tell you should he feel it right. It's not my place to say what happened."

"Did you ever know your parents?" Darkiea ask looking at her.

"I didn't." Milla said sadly. "My past if a rather complicated thing you see."

"I guess you and I are alike in some ways." Darkiea said with a chuckle then hissed and held her side.

"Easy now." Milla said leaning her back against the crystal. "Rest now, you need it. When you wake up you'll be back in Sukri."

"Alright." Darkiea said as she yawned and quickly fell asleep as the crystal encased her.

"It has been so long." Milla said as she looked at the sky. "So much has changed in my home then I realized. This place was so beautiful before the war."

--

Sorry for the wait everyone, so the mystery of Milla and Ruskn deeps even more. What secrets do they hold... Another little contest for you all. Milla's powers are molded after a boss from a game. (Yes I know I do things like this a lot) She used two of the bosses signature moves, Divine wave and Super Nova, what game is it from and who is she molded after? I guess there is two answers for this since theres two different versions of her. I've lost contact with my Beta so I am going to post this now and replace it should I ever get a revised one back.


	16. Ch 16: Past and present

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

---

Ch 16: Past and present

Milla returned to the twilight to find Draco and Luna waiting for her. When they saw the condition the Sage and the others were in they freaked out.

"What the hell happened?!" Draco roared as he ran over.

"Is... Is Sage alive?" Luma asked as she saw the crystal dagger in his chest.

"They are alive." Milla said. "They are in a deep stasis."

"How did that dagger get in Sage's chest?" Drago asked looking at her. "And wheres Ruby?"

All Milla did was look down and Luna looked at her. "Is she..."

"No, shes alive, well sorta. "Milla said. "She joined Malefor, shes the one that put the dagger in your son's chest."

"She did what?!" Draco roared.

"Calm down Draco!" Luna said hugging him. "One thing at a time, we need to get them healed and in recovery before we do anything else."

"Right." Draco said taking a deep breath. "I take it Malefor is alive again."

"That is correct." Milla said. "I was unable to stop his resurrection nor find the keys on they way to find the hatchings. Please don't be too hard on them though."

"Why should we be hard on them." Drago said just managing to keep his cool.

"Without them we wouldn't know of Malefor's resurrection, nor have the time we have now since they are all dead for the time being." Milla said looking at them. "Now lets get them healed up and in bed. It will take a bit before any of them wake up."

"Shes right." Luna said.

"I'll go and let Spyro and Amber about the news." Drago said. "Take good care of them."

"I will." Luna said.

"Luna and I will make sure they will make it." Milla said and headed into the medical wing with the crystals and Luna close behind.

While Drago headed to Avalar Luna and Milla got started healing Sage and the others. While this was happening Darkiea was having a rather strange dream. She was in a field, she could see a village in the distance. She looked and saw a hill, there were two dragons laying on it. One was a shadow dragon, she could tell just from the look that it was a female and she was gravid. She had her head laying an the chest of a male purple dragon, his two horns curved back slightly. Both of the dragons looked to be very young, only about twenty if that Darkiea also noticed there was a white mark on both of their necks that looked like moons.

"What the heck..." Darkiea said looking around. "Where am I..."

"So my love, what do you think we'll have, a boy or a girl?" The male asked as he nuzzles the female.

"I am not sure love." The female said with a smile as she closed her eyes. "It'll be a surprise for us both."

"I will love it no matter what it is." The male said with a smile. "I love you so much Kinita."

"I love you too, Malefor." Kinita said as she kissed him making Darkiea's jaw drop.

"Malefor..." Darkiea said looking at him. "Is that really my father... and who is this female... Kinita. Maybe this is some kind of alternate reality or something. My mother is Sepertina."

Darkiea grabbed her head as she tried to make sense of things. Just then she saw another dragon. He was about the same age and she knew who it was almost right away from the ridges on his back.

"Hey Ignitus." Malefor said with a chuckle.

"Come on your two love birds." Ignitus said with a chuckle. "If we are late again then Grix will be flaming mad again."

"Oh let him be mad." Malefor said with a chuckle. "We're relaxing."

"Come on honey." Kinita said getting up. "Remember last time we were late?"

"A month of detention..." Malefor said getting up. "Being around that blow hard during the day is bad enough, I don't want to be in that room any long then I have to."

"Exactly." Ignitus said laughing.

With that the three dragons took off for the village and Darkiea shot awake and looked around.

"Easy now." Milla said laying her back down on the bed. "We haven't healed you yet."

"I just had the strangest dream..." Darkiea said rubbing her head. "Kinita... Does that name mean anything to you?"

"She was a devoted followed of Lilla the moon goddess." Milla said as she started to heal her ribs. "She left the shadow realm and moved to Avalar. After that no one is really sure what happened to her."

"I see..." Darkiea said looking down. "I saw Ignitus with them as well. He was young, maybe twenty if that."

"Thats understandable." Milla said. "It has been well over a sixteen thousand years since Kinita left Vahlu."

"That a long time..." Darkiea said. "Malefor... He looked so normal."

"My guess you saw him before he fell to the darkness." Milla said. "Ignitus may know more though. I can get him if you like."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Darkiea said looking at her.

"It's no trouble." Millia said with a smile. "I will be back. It will be a bit, just rest for now."

Darkiea nodded and fell into a light sleep.

"God damn serpent..." Milla muttered as she headed over to Luna. "I'll rip her skull out of her freaking head by her spine before this is over."

"Whats got your tail in a knot?" Luna said looking up from Shadeheart.

"It's nothing." Milla said helping her. "I need to go get Ignitus, Darkiea needs to talk to him about someone in a dream."

"She had another dream?" Luna asked and Milla nodded. "What about?"

"Malefor's mate before he got with that damn serpent." Milla said bitterly.

"Wow you sound extremely disgusted to say the least." Luna said.

"If you knew some of the stuff I do then you would know why." Milla said. "The damn serpent has told Darkiea nothing about Malefor's past. She sees him like a monster."

"But he wasn't always like that." Luna said.

"Exactly, at one time Malefor was as kind and caring as Spyro is." Milla said. "She knows absolutely nothing about his past."

"I don't understand though, is how you know all this." Luna said looking at her. "that means you must be ancient."

"I am very very old," Milla said. "But like you I have a life shard. I am a chosen warrior of Zan after all."

"I figured as much." Luna said. "Go and get Ignitus, I can handle this. Sage is stable now that that dagger is out. A little rest and he'll be alright."

"Alright I'll be back." Milla said vanishing into a portal.

"What a day this had been..." Luna said as another portal opened and Draco came out with Spyro and Amber close behind. It was easy to see that Amber was crying her eyes out. Luna sighed and send over and hugged her tightly.

"Why would she do that..." Was all Amber could say.

"I don't know." Luna said rubbed her back. "I wish I had an answer for you."

"Draco I want to see the dagger." Spyro said looking at him.

"Of course." Dragon said picking it up and handing it to him.

"My god..." Spyro said as he looked at the energy within and knew it was Ruby's. "Is Sage alright?"

"Hes alright now." Draco said looking over at his sleeping son. "I can't believe this happened."

"So what do we do now?" Spyro asked.

"That should be quite clear." Ruskn said making everyone jump.

"Son of a bitch!" Drago said putting his sword away. "I told you not to do that!"

"More important matters right now." Ruskn said. "We have a limited amount to time before Malefor and the others return to the living plane. Once that happens the will be going to release Umbra."

"Well then we need to find the keys." Drago said. "We make a force and storm the shadow realm and search the castle until we find them."

"I don't think they would hide them in the castle." Luna said. "That would be too simple."

"Exactly." Ruskn said.

"Then we find the gate and set up a guard." Draco said.

"The gate won't appear until the keys are brought close to it." Ruskn said.

"Then what do we do?" Spyro asked.

"We train and we wait." Ruskn said. "Once Darkiea talks to Ignitus her and Sage's training will begin as well."

"Are you crazy?!" Luna yelled. "They are in no condition to do anything of the sort!"

"Their training will begin once Darkiea is finished." Ruskn said sternly. "Now if the perfect time to build their endurance and awaken some of their sleeping powers. Being in a weakened state is the perfect place to start this training."

"And how do we know you can be trusted?" Luna asked looking at him carefully. "How do we know you aren't working for Malefor"

"If I was working for Malefor why would I have wasted my time trying to train the children when I could have simply had Milla kill them when they were in the shadow realm." Ruskn said looking at them.

"He has a point." Draco said looking at him. "You really think them training in this condition is a good idea?"

"Yes, they will be fine." Ruskn said.

After a few minuets Milla came back with Ignitus and headed over to Darkiea. "Wake up Darkiea, I am back."

"Hey Ignitus." Darkiea said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"I haven't seen you since you were a hatchling." Ignitus said. "So what do you want to know?"

Darkiea spent a few minuets telling him about her dream.

"I remember that day." Ignitus said closing his eyes. "It was a few days before Kinita fell ill."

"What do you mean ill?" Darkiea asked. "I though it was next to impossible to get sick."

"It's not a normal illness." Ignitus said looking at her. "It effects the spiritual essence of a dragon. There is no cure for it either, it's one hundred percent fatal. Most die within six to ten day."

"What about her egg?" Darkiea asked already knowing the answer.

"It would have died with her." Ignitus said. "On the fourth day Kinita vanished. Malefor said he was taking care of her. That when he started to really want to learn about his powers. He was trying to find a cure. After close to one hundred years Malefor was banished and from there I have no idea what happened. The next thing I know Malefor attacked us and the elders were forced to seal him away. Then the other elders and I took over."

"I see..." Darkiea said sadly. "I was kinda hoping I had a half sibling out there somewhere."

"I am sorry Darkiea." Ignitus said rubbing her head.

"It's alright," Darkiea said with a sad smile. "I can't believe that my dad was normal at one time."

"I know it's hard to believe considering how you've been raised." Ignitus said. "That dream you had was real though."

"I figured as much." Darkiea said. "Thanks for your help Ignitus, that really did help clear things up a bit."

"I am glad I could help little one." Ignitus said with a smile.

"I take it you have everything take care of now." Milla said.

"Yea it is." Darkiea said. "So whats next?"

"You and Sage are going to come with us for training." Milla said as she heard Sage groan.

"What happened?" Sage asked slightly as he got up.

"Long story Sage." Ruskn said. "Long story short your coming with us to train."

"I am not in any condition to train." Sage said.

"You are." Ruskn said. "And you will."

---  
Sorry to anyone that read this before, when it was posted my computer was acting up and it didn't post everything. Anyway, there was really nothing about Malefor's past so I figured this world work out.


	17. Ch 17: The Ginmix temple

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

---

Ch 17: The Ginmix temple

"Alright you two, get up and lets go." Ruskin said as he looked at them.

"This is insane..." Sage grumbled as he got up.

"Don't worry Sage." Milla said looking at him. "You'll be alright."

Ruskin held out a hand and opened a portal and headed in. Milla Sage and Darkiea followed him in. They were in what looked to be a temple. All over the walls were all kinds of strange runes.

"Alright this is the Ginmix temple." Ruskin said looking at them. "Here it is impossible for someone to die."

"Allow me to demonstrate." Milla said and with one swing of her scythe slices Ruskn's head off and send it rolling across the ground.

Sage and Darkiea's eyes widened as they watched it come to a stop and then their jaws dropped when the head started talking. "Was that really necessary?" "If I didn't do it you were going to do it to me. "Milla said chuckling

"Could have given me a little more warning." Ruskn said walking over and picking up his head.

"So it's no possible to die here..." Darkiea said. "I can see how this would be good for training."

"Yep." Ruskn said putting his head back on his shoulders. "Well that got rid of the kink in my neck. Alright now to begin. Come and attack us."

"What..." Sage said looking at them.

"You heard him." Milla said falling into a stance. "Attack us."

Sage and Darkiea looked at each other then back at Ruskn and Milla. Sage sighed and let out a hiss as he charged at Ruskn with his blade drawn. Ruskn smirked as Sage's movement were much slower then normal. Ruskn dodges every one of Sage's strikes.

"Come on Sage you have to do better." Ruskn said as he grabbed the hold of Sage blade, forcing it to flip out of his hand and then followed up with several hard punches to the chest before one uppercut sending him flying into the air. He then grinned before he shot up kicking him square in the gut sending him crashing into the temple wall.

Darkiea watched in horror as Sage crashed into the wall and turned just in time to see Milla rushing her. Darkiea spun around and fell into a defensive stance just in time to dodge the attack. Milla smirked as spun on her foot, aiming a powerful kick at Darkiea's head. Darkiea ducked as the kick flew over her head leaving Milla wide open for a fraction of a second. This was all Darkiea needed to end the fight. She twisted around, using her tail to try and knock Milla's foot out from under her. Milla however saw this coming and as her foot came around from the round house kick she flipped backward sending her tail right into Darkiea's face causing a sickening snap as the force broke her neck in several places as well as sending her high into the air. Milla wasn't finished as she used her arms to propel her high into the air over Darkiea. From there she spin forward sending her tail hard across Darkiea's back breaking it as well and sending her slamming down into the around creating a two foot deep crater.

"Pathetic." Ruskn said as he threw Sage on the ground next to Darkiea. "Up, both of you."

"What the hell was that..." Sage groaned as he got up.

"Your weak, both of you." Ruskn said looking at them.

"What do you expect!" Darkiea hissed as she climbed out of her hole. "Your more skilled then we are."

"We're going easy on you." Milla said as she stretched. "Now this time when you attack watch our movements more. Try and predict out attacks. I know your tired but you have sleeping powers within you that will awaken when the time is right. Now prepare yourselves."

Sage and Darkiea groaned and fell into their stances again. Ruskn charged forward and headed straight for Sage. Sage closed his eyes and took a keep breath, rather then trusting his eyes he would trust his ears. Ruskn saw this and chuckles as he stopped on a dime before shotting to Sage's right. Rusnk let loose a hard fast punch right at Sage's face. Sage could feel the change in air pressure as the punch headed for him and he could hear the wind whizzing past it. Sage's eyes snapped open and he caught the punch causing Ruskn to smirk.

"Now maybe we're getting somewhere." Ruskn said with a grin and spun around sending his tail right at his head.

Sage's reflexes had increased greatly since he calmed his mind. Sage ducked under his tail before he threw Ruskn toward a wall. Ruskn quickly flared his wings and recovered his balance just in time to see Sage rushing at him. Sage's eyes were completely focused on Ruskn as he ducked a punch and let loose with a hard punch right to his chest sending him skidding back a few feet. Ruskn let out a snarl as he shot forward, tackling Sage to the ground and went for a bite to the neck. Sage saw this coming and with a hiss shot a blast of burning steam out of his mouth scotching Ruskn's face and eyes. The shock from this caused Ruskn to reel back as he tried to regain his sight. Sage took this advantage to deliver a killing blow by stabbing his claws right through Ruskn's chest followed by stabbing his tail up through the bottom of his jaw and out the top of his head. Sage finished the job by pulling claws and tail out and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the temple wall. It was close to a minuet before Ruskn stood up.

"That steam caught me by surprise." Ruskn said with a chuckle as his wounds healed up. "Thats more what I am looking for Sage."

"I don't know where that came from..." Sage said looking at his blood covered claws. "That primal urge... the strength and speed..."

"It's a bit of a shock at first I know Sage." Ruskn said. "You and Darkiea's ancient blood is different, your directly descended from the warriors that first defeated Umbra. What you felt was a small portion of their powers awakening within you."

"So my blood is the same as one of the warriors..." Sage said.

"As is Darkiea's." Milla said. "The third warrior has yet to reveal themselves and won't for a long time yet."

"So does that mean we are the ones who will have to fight Umbra?" Darkiea asked looking at Milla.

"Just because you have their blood doesn't mean that." Milla replied as she stretched. "We don't even know if you two will survive the first encounter with Umbra."

"From what I've seen we have a long way to go before you two even have a chance of withstanding her in her weakest form." Ruskn said sadly.

"Now it's our turn." Milla said looking at Darkiea.

Darkiea sighed and took a calming breath before falling into her stance. Milla charged her again but this time Darkiea was ready for her. When Milla tried to punch her, Darkiea grabbed her hand and sidestepped, pulling her forward and throwing her off balance. Darkiea quickly tried to bring her tail down onto her back, Milla however had other plans. Milla grinned and rolled forward as Darkiea's tail slammed into the ground.

"Got to be faster." Milla said with a grin.

Milla quickly pivoted on her front legs and spun is a complete circle before jumping at Darkiea. Darkiea was ready for her however. As Milla came at her, Darkiea rolled back and kicked her in the gut digging her claws into Milla's underside before she sent her flying. Darkiea could feel the primal energy flowing through her. She knew how she was going to end the fight. Darkiea quickly spun around and rolled so she was on all fours. Dakriea snarled as she pounded at Milla. Milla however wasn't going to lose that easily, she rolled forward and quickly recovered before rolling out of the way. Darkiea yelped as she rolled across the ground. Milla was ready to finish it, before Darkiea could react Milla was on top oh her about to deliver the killing blow. Darkiea managed to shoot her hands up and grab Milla's neck just before she could deal the final blow. Milla's jaws were inches from Darkiea's neck and she knew she had to think fast. Darkiea took a deep breath and using all her strength managed to push Milla's head back. Milla knew she had to end the fight. She brought her tail up over her back like a scorpion's and aimed it right at Darkiea's head.

"I... won't... Lose!" Darkiea snarled as she roared and with a massive kick sending Milla flying hight into the air.

Darkiea let out a savage roar as she shot into the sky. Milla just managed to spun and dodge Darkiea's charge though she didn't see what was coming next. Darkiea closed one wing spun around before opening both of them and diving behind her and forcing Milla's wings down against her body sending them into a spiraling dive. At the last moment Darkiea kicked off of Milla and opened her wings slowing her to a hard stop in the air, while Milla was too close to the ground and slammed face first into the stone floor. Darkiea shot down and slammed into Milla pushing her deeper into the ground. She then drove her tail through Milla's heart to ensure she was dead.

"Very nicely done Darkiea." Ruskn said with a chuckle. "There may be hope for you two yet."

Darkiea smiles and helped Milla up. "My body doesn't hurt like it did before."

"The adrenaline super charged your body's healing capabilities and healed up most of the muscle damage." Ruskn said. "Once the endorphins wear off though you will still be somewhat sore but not at much as before."

"Alright back to the village." Milla said with a smile. "You two have earned a rest."

"Sounds good to me." Sage said with a slight groan.

---

Sage and Darkiea still have a lot to learn before they can hope to life through Umbra's release. If they were taking an easy on them I would haye to be Sage and Darkiea when Ruskn and Milla really try.


	18. Ch 18: Talking on the beach

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

Ch 18: Talking on the beach

After headed back to the temple Sage headed out to the beach. It was dark so no one was around. This was just what Sage wanted as he headed out to the beach to think. To him everything was going way too fast. Once he got to out to the beach he closed his eyes as he felt the sand between his toes. This was where he felt truly at home. The sound of the crashing waves always relaxed him no matter what had happened through the day.

"Now is the time to relax and try and make some sense of all this." Sage said to himself as he sat down and closed his eyes. "Twilight's light, wind's gale, shadows of darkness shift and churns in the light. Light and darkness in constant balance, neither gaining or losing ground. Once separate now whole."

"The jolts of darkness and bolts of light striking together and becoming twilight." A Voice said from behind him.

Sage turned to see Darkiea slowly walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Just thinking." Sage said looking at her. "How did you know the ending?"

"I helped me keep my mind clear when my mom tried to corrupt me." Darkiea said. "When I felt like I was losing the fight I would say it in my mind and it would help me fight. I don't know where I got it from."

"I see." Sage said with a chuckle. "It always helped me clear my mind so I could think. I never knew where it came from either, I just knew it helped. I don't know what I am going to do now, Ruby has turned her back on us."

"When the time comes we will have to kill her." Darkiea said looking out over the ocean. "Don't falter again Sage."

"I don't intend do." Sage replied with a little malice in his voice. "When I see her again I am going to kill her. I don't want to but I am not going to have much choice. I want to fight her alone."

"I am sure your mom and dad will have their hands full with my parents." Darkiea said. "I'll deal with anyone else."

"The knights will deal with the dark beasts." Sage said as he picked up a handful of sand and let it run through her fingers.

" I still can't believe this happened." Darkiea said looking down. "It shows how power can corrupt people."

"I know." Sage said looking down as a tear fell from his eyes. "I saw Ruby as a sister."

"For me I have a harder choice to make." Darkiea said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked looking over at her.

"I had a dream.. a vision of my father in the past." Darkiea said looking at him. "He was pure, kind. He had a mate before Sepertina. Her name was Kinita. She died of some kind of spiritual illness."

"I see." Sage said. That couldn't have helped him keep sane."

"I know." Darkiea said as she sat down in the sand. "The darkness has take complete control of him."

"The light in someone can never be completely snuffed out." Sage and as he sat down and held her hand.

"I was talking to him back at the castle..." Darkiea replied as she looked at him. "For a short time it was as if the darkness had loosened it's control on him a little."

"Then theres still light inside of him somewhere." Sage said. "I just wish I knew how we can help him."

"I don't think we can help him." Sage said. "The darkness within him has taken control. Hes beyond saving."

"I don't want to believe that but..." Darkiea said as she gripped his hand tightly before she broke down and started crying into his chest.

Sage said nothing knowing that right now she just needed to get it all out. He wrapped his arms and wings around her as he held her close. It was ripping Darkiea up inside, She knew somewhere inside her father was still there, a prisoner of the darkness within him. She wanted to save him, to be able to see the true Malefor not the Dark Master everyone knew. The more she thought about it the harder she cried. Sage sighed as he gently rubbed her back.

"I am here for you Darkiea." Sage said as he nuzzled her. "We'll figure out something."

After several more minuets Darkiea ended up crying herself to sleep. Sage headed footsteps in the sand and turned to see Milla walking over toward him.

"How is she?" Milla asked sitting next to them.

"Shes having a civil war with her emotions." Sage said sadly. "She wants to save her father but she doesn't know how. Deep down she knows she can't but she doesn't want to accept it."

"Malefor's darkness can't be removed any way I know of." Milla said looking out at the ocean. "I did feel it weaken when Darkiea was around but it was only slightly."

"She said he seamed to be able to talk to her a little." Sage said confirming what Milla said.

"Shes so young and yet has so much to do now." Milla said looking at them. " As do you."

"It's what Zan had planned for us." Sage said with a sigh. "I just wish I had more time to grow up before all this happened."

"Growing up is never a fun thing." Milla said with a sigh.

"Milla..." Sage said looked over at her.

"Yes" Milla asked looking back at him.

"I know this is strange but for the shadow dragons, are there any rules for breed?" Sage asked.

"Well it depends on which god you follow." Milla said looked up. "If you follow Zan as you twilights then you must be in the shadow realm. Now if you follow Lilla or Skrki then the rules are different. In a sense you still follow Zan but the rules are not as strict. Both Malefor and his previous mate were devoted followers of Lilla. One of the rules was that during every full moon they would do a special ritual to pay tribute to both her and Zan. They did it more like every week."

"I see." Sage said as he looked up at the moons. "I never really thought about that."

"It's something few ever really do." Milla said as she relax. "I am sorry all of this is being forced on you two."

You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Sage said with a sigh. "I just keep wondering, why us? Why now?"

"If I had the answers I would gladly give them to you." Milla said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just stay strong alright."

"Easier said then done." Sage said closing his eyes. "Everything is still running through my head. The fight against Ash, Sepertina and Malefor. I know this can't be easy on Darkiea either. She doesn't want to kill her father."

"I wish there was another way but sadly theres not." Milla replied sadly as she looked at her. Killing your family, even if you've never met them isn't easy."

"Killing isn't easy period." Sage said rubbing Darkiea's back. " I don't know why but I fear killing sentient creatures. Killing prey and shadow beasts I can do no problem but killing something capable of speaking and creating..."

"Many have such a fear." Milla said as she picked up some sand and let it run through her hands. "In the beginning I did as well. Now sadly, killing is second nature to me. It's not something I am proud of."

"What happened back in the temple... when I 'killed' Ruskn..." Sage said looking at her. "I don't know what came over me then. It was like something just took over me and forced me to do it."

"Thats your most basic instincts taking control." Milla said looking at him. "Fight or flight, kill or be killed. Your still young and it won't be easy to control those or your hormones very well. Look, I'll talk to Ruskn and see if I can get him ti give you and Darkiea some time to come to terms with all this."

"Thanks." Sage said with a slight smile as he looked up at her before he looked down at the sand sadly. "How long do we have until Malefor and the others come back?"

"I am not certain." Milla said sadly. "It depends on how the darkness is working. Could be a month, could be a year."

"I see..." Sage said looking down.

"Sage if I tell you something you have to swear not to repeat it to anyone, especially Darkiea." Milla said looking at him carefully.

"I won't tell a soul." Sage said looking up at her.

Milla moved close to Sage's ear and whispered something into his ear that made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" Sage said looking at her in shock and confusion. "How?"

"I can't tell you that much Sage." Milla said with a smirk. "If I did it would ruin things. You promised you wouldn't tell a soul."

"I will keep that promise." Sage said as he looked around. "How do you know all this?"

"That will be revealed in due time." Milla said getting up. "I have to go now. I will see you later."

"Bye Milla." Sage said slightly happier.

Milla smiled and headed down the beach a ways to find Ruskn waiting for her, leaning against a tree.

"How are they?" Ruskn asked looking over at her.

"Darkiea doesn't want to kill her father and Sage can't bring himself to kill anything sentient." Milla said leaning against the other side of the tree. "Maybe we made a mistake."

"Milla this has to be done and you know it." Ruskn said looking out over the sea. "I don't like it either but we must do this to ensure the safety of the other realms."

"I know but can't we give them a break." Milla said as she slid around the tree and laid her head on his chest.

"The longer we wait the more at risk they are when Umbra is freed." Ruskn said trying to ignore her advances. "We need to have all of them survive so we can figure out who will play what parts in the coming battles."

"Ruskn they need to sort out all of this." Milla said running a hand gently under his chin before kissing him. " If we try and force things then it won't end well if they're not ready for the next step."

"They need the most work out of all of them." Ruskn said trying to stand firm but was losing ground in the argument.

"They're not weaklings Ruskn." Milla said with a smirk as she ran a hand gently across his chest and then back to his wing joints. "Ruskn, just give them a week thats all I ask. We can test the others in the mean time."

"Milla I..." Ruskn said with a sighed groan making Milla grin knowing she got him. "Fine, one week but no more. Now please don't torment me like that unless you intend to keep going."

"Now have I ever done that before?" Milla asked with a grin as she rubbed the powerful muscles under his scales.

"Yea." Ruskn said nuzzling her with a smiled. "You are evil like that sometimes."

"True." Milla said with a sneaky grin and took off into the sky.

"No fair!" Ruskn said with a playful growl and took off after her.

So here we are, another chapter done. I wonder what Milla told Sage. Milla knows just how to work Ruskn to get what she wants it seams. Anyway, anyone out there who plays monster hunter Tri I'll be holding little events. For more details and such join my facebook and when an event is going to happen you'll get a message. Link is in my profile. I would also like to know what your preferred weapon is, mine is lances, such useful tools they are.


	19. Ch 19: Differences

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

-

Ch 19: Differences

It was well into the morning when Milla and Ruskn landed on the beach to find Sage and Darkiea still asleep.

"They're still asleep." Ruskn said slightly annoyed.

"Leave them be Ruskn." Milla said looking at him.

"They are wasting time." Ruskn said looking at her. "They need to start training."

"They have a week off." Milla said poking him hard in the chest. "You think forcing them to unlock powers they aren't ready for is going to help anything?"

"Milla you know whats at stake." Ruskn retorted.

"If you force their power is could damage their bodies and possibly kill them." Milla said looking him in the eye. "Now that would help no one."

"If we do nothing then they will end up dead anyway." Ruskn hissed.

"And if we do too much they will be weak." Milla said pushing him back slightly. "You are used to dealing with immortals. They have just reached maturity, they can't control those powers yet, hell they can hardly control their own emotions and hormones."

"I know that but they have to be trained or else they will die." Ruskn said looking at her annoyed.

"I know your worried but forcing it won't help one bit Ruskn." Milla said looking at him. "Lets wait for a time and see what happens. Just leave them be and let they grow as they should."

"First you ask for a week now your wanting to call it off all together." Ruskn said with an annoyed growl.

"I am not saying that Ruskn." Milla said with a sigh. "I am saying to wait and let them come to us. If Darkiea gets hurt trying to forcer her powers and becomes unable to fight or worse, dies, then thats the last link to the light Malefor has, gone. With that he will fall into complete darkness like before and then extremely slim chance of ever cleansing the darkness from his soul will be gone. With that the war between the crystal and shadow dragons will never end. Malefor is the linchpin in this war, his fate is directly tied with that of these two realms. If he falls then this war will completely decimate these two worlds to the point that they will collapse and create a void so large it will consume Avalar and the other realms! Now do you really want that on your head because you can't take your time and let things go as they should?"

"I.. What I mean is..." Ruskn trying to come up with an answer to what Milla just said.

"Exactly." Milla said knowing she had won and she then hugged him. "Look, I know you want to help them but sometimes doing nothing is the best help you can give. Just let them go and lets things happen as they should alright."

"I suppose your right." Ruskn said nuzzling her. "It's funny, we started out like them, so young and unsure of our love. It's very confusing at the age."

"That it is." Milla said kissing him. "We're as different as day and night and yet we've been together for as long as I can remember."

The two of them headed down the beach and sat down, looking out at the sea.

"As long as we've been together we've never once had a child." Milla said with a sigh.

"We've tried so many times but it just never happens." Ruskn said looking down. "Maybe this time will be our time."

"Maybe." Milla said nuzzling him before looking back at Sage and Darkiea. "Even now I wonder what Zan has planned for this realm and the shadows. Their fate's have never been decided."

"What will come to pass will come to pass." Ruskn said running a hand across the sand. "We are bound to these worlds, their fates are ours."

"One is now two, two become one once more, darkness melding with light in the eternal dream of twilight." Milla said looking up at the sky. "I remember when these two realms were one. Times were so much simpler back then. Back then the true twilights roamed the lands."

"Now these two races are only mere shells of what they once were."Ruskn added as he looked at her. "They've been separate for so long. I can't help but wonder if they will ever return to normal."

"As do I." Milla replied kissing him. "I got an idea on how we can give those two a little bit of relaxation time."

"How?" Ruskn asked nuzzling her.

"Lets send them to Dragon Shores for a day." Milla said with a smile. "It's neutral ground just like Avalar."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ruskn said as he wrapped his wings around her. "With Sepertina gone I am sure more then a few of the shadow dragons have went there to escape the shadows for a bit. Maybe they'll hear how the realm if fairing without those two there."

At that moment they heard a yawn and looked to see Sage and Darkiea waking up.

"Morning guys." Milla said with a smile.

"Hey you two." Darkiea said stretching.

"How are you feeling Darkiea?" Ruskn asked.

"Better now that I got some sleep." Darkiea said looking out at the ocean.

"Ruskn and I did some talking and came to an understanding of sorts." Milla said looking at Ruskn.

"We will leave you two to your own training at the temple and when you powers awaken on their own you can come train with us." Ruskn said and chuckled when he saw the two of them let out a sigh of relief. "We have another little surprise."

"What is it?" Sage asked tilting his head.

"We're sending you two to Dragon Shores for the day." Milla said with a grin. "Don't worry about your classes or anything, we'll take care of them."

"Are you two serious?" Sage said with a grin. "I love Dragon Shores!"

"I've never been there." Darkiea said looking at them.

"Then your in for a treat." Ruskn said with a grin and help up a hand opening a portal. "We'll let your parents know as well."

"Thanks a lot you two." Sage said hugging them before taking off through the portal with Darkiea close behind.

"This might be just what they need to unwind." Milla said.

"I still think they need to train a bit." Ruskn replied.

"All in due time love." Milla said kissing him before taking off toward the village.

"I know." Ruskn said following.

Sage and Darkiea came out of the portal and ended up at the beach. Sage took a deep breath of the salty air and smiled. "I never get old of this smell. It's different from that of the twilight."

"This place is amazing!" Darkiea said looking around. "So many things to do!"

"Yep, the highlights of this place are the shops and beaches." Sage said looking out at the beach and saw quite a few shadow dragons out relaxing. "What are they doing here..."

"This place is neutral ground Sage." Darkiea said as she walked out onto the sand. "Every war normally has one or two neutral ground areas."

"I see." Sage said as he walked with her.

As the two of them went they got mixed looks from the shadows. Some looked grateful and even mouthed thank you to them while others looked at them with pure hate and said curses in shadow tongue that made Darkiea want to rip their tongues out. It took them a few minuets to find a nice spot and once they did they settled down on the warm sand.

"Well that was interesting." Sage said. "Some like us, some hate us."

"Not everyone agreed with Sepertina and her plans." Darkiea said looking at him. "I can only imagine whats happened over the past day and a half."

Before Sage could reply a ball bounced over and hit Sage in the head, getting caught between his horns. He sat up and looked around and saw several young shadow dragons looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"I take it this is yours." Sage said pulling the ball out and tossing it back to them. "Catch."

One of them, a young dragoness caught it and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem little ones." Sage said laying back down.

"A little closer and it would have popped on your horns." Darkiea said with a chuckle.

"Well then I would have just made them another one." Sage said as he nuzzled her gently making her blush.

"Hey you two." A voice said and they looked to see a shadow dragon looking over at them holding a volleyball. "We need two more for even teams, want to play?"

"What do you say Darkiea?" Sage asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Darkiea said jumping up. "Count us in."

"Sweet." The dragon said heading over to a net and several other shadow dragons. "You two are on Jagger's team."

"So you two are Sage and Darkiea." Jagger said looking over at them as they took their places.

"That we are." Sage said at the game started.

"The whole realm is light up with news of you beating Sepertina and Malefor." Another said spiking the ball over the net.

"We didn't do it, a friend did." Darkiea said as she dove and saved it sending it high up.

"Either way her plans about releasing that demon came to light." A female added as she slammed the ball with her tail. "General Ash made sure everyone knew when he found out what the full extent of her plans were."

"The realm is about half and half but it seams to lean more to not letting the demon out." Jagger said as he got ready to return a serve.

At that moment a young shadow dragoness walked up to him. It was the same one he gave the ball to. She looked up at him and held out a note. "My daddy's friend told me to give this to you two."

"Thank you little one." Sage said taking the note and opening it.

_Sage, right now I don't have much time to explain in this letter. I need to speak with you and Darkiea in person. Please follow Nina here, she will bring you to me.  
Ash_

"What do you think Sage?" Darkiea asked looking at him.

"We'll go, but be on your guard." Sage said before looking at Nina. "Led the way Nina."

Nina nodded and smiled as she headed away from the beach and into one of the motels. They went up a few floor and she stopped at a door and knocked. "I am back daddy, they are with me."

The door opened and the two of them walked in. Inside there was four dragons. One was Ash and three shadow dragons, all looking at a map. After a couple minuets Ash looked up and saw them. "You two made it I see."

"We did, now what do you want?" Darkiea said as she looked at the scar on his chest.

"Right now the realm is in a rather delicate state." Ash said. "I need your help to bring it back into stability."

"Give us one reason why we should trust anything you say." Sage said looking at him carefully. "How did you even know we were here?"

"To answer your first question, when I attacked you two I was following my orders." Ash said as he looked out the window. "As for how I knew you were here I saw you outside playing ball. I would recognize you two anywhere. I don't forget someone who gives me a scar like this."

"I don't believe you but all the same I will hear what you have to say. "Sage said looking at him.

"I have been loyal to Sepertina for many many years however what she is planning crosses the line." Ash said as he looked at them.

"You mean her planning on freeing Umbra." Sage replied getting a nod from Ash.

"When I found out about her plan I told my three lieutenant here, they don't want their families in the shadow realm when this happens." Ash added looking at them. "For this reason we have a request, we would like them to be put up in the twilight village. It doesn't have to be permanent , just until this all blows over."

"How do we know you all can be trusted?" Darkiea asked looking at them carefully.

"We know your father can tell if people are lying Sage." Ash said looking at them. "Please go get him and let him ask us anything he needs to so long as they are allowed to stay."

"I will go get him but I can't promise anything." Sage said as he and Darkiea left.

"So what do we do?" Darkiea asked looking at him.

"What else can we do, I can't just ignore their plea for help." Sage replied as he used a crystal to open portal back to the Twilight. "My father if the Guard, it is for him to decide not me."

"I hope he makes the right choice." Darkiea said following him into the portal.

"We gave your friends and their parents a home." Sage said heading to the temple. "If we can get Ash on our side it will be a major blow to your mother and her forces"

"I know, Ash has been with us for some time." Darkiea said. "For the most part he was fairly kind to me. He was probably the closest thing to a friend I had when I was stuck inside the castle."

"Lets just hope hes telling the truth." Sage said as he got to his dad's office and knocked.

"Come in." Draco said with a slight groan.

"Hey dad." Sage said as he and Darkiea walked in. "We have something rather interesting to tell you."

Sage and Darkiea spent about a half hour telling him everything from their training to the meeting with Ash.

"So Ash wants a truce does he." Draco said getting up. "I'll go talk to them."

"Watch yourself dad, it could be a trap." Sage said getting a nod from his father.

"I know that, I'll take my armor with me just in case." Draco said opening a portal to Dragon Shores.

Sage gave his dad the directions to the hotel. Then they all went through the portal back to Dragon Shores. Once Sage and Darkiea left Draco made his way to the hotel room where Ash was and knocked.

"Who is it?" Ask asked as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"It's Draco." Draco said waiting for the door to open.

"Ah good, I was hoping you would come." Ash said opening the door for him.

"Try anything funny and your dead." Draco said coming in.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ash said taking his seat.

"Alright so you want me to put their family up in twilight to keep them safe from Sepertina." Draco said getting straight to the point.

"That is correct Draco." Ash said as he watched him. "Ask us whatever you need to."

Alright then." Draco said creating crystal bracelets. "Put them on, they will tell me if you lie."

"Fair enough." Ash said as he and the other put them on.

"Now what all the names of your lieutenants?" Draco asked looking at them.

"Alexander, Vex and Jaler." Ash said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Alright then now tell me, is this some kind of a trick to infiltrate the twilight?" Draco asked looked at them carefully.

"It's no trick." Jaler said looked at him. "We want out families to be safe from any fighting that will happen when Sepertina returns. "

"We know your kind don't trust us and us you but please, we will beg if we have." Vex said. "We know when the queen returns all hell is going to break loose and we don't want them getting caught in the middle. Get them out of there and we will tell you anything."

"Very will." Draco said looking at them. "Bring them here and I'll take you all to the temple. The elders will question you there. However if you try anything stupid I will cut you down myself."

-

Maybe Ash isn't as bad as we first thought. Sorry I've been MIA for so long.


	20. Ch 20: Class is in session

I don't own Spyro, you all know that by now

Ch 20: Class is in session

The rest of the week passed fairly quietly, Sage and Darkiea spent their time off either relaxing on the beach. Sadly for them the week off ended all too quickly and it was time for Sage to return to school and Darkiea to start it. It was early in the morning and Luna was working on getting breakfast started. Draco had already left for the temple to help sort things out with the new arrivals.

"I guess it's time to get those two up." Luna though as she headed for Sage's room.

Naturally Sage was out cold, stretched out across his bed, he was rarely ever up on time, Darkiea on the other hand was already up and cleaning up in the stream that went through the room.

"Time to get up Sage." Luna yelled in as she opened the door letting the light into the pitch black room.

"Go away..." Sage groaned as he pulled his blanket over his head. " I want to sleep."

"Don't make me get the water Sage." Luna yelled again as she went to Darkiea's room and knocked. "Time to wake up."

"I am already up." Darkiea said with a smiled as she walked out with a towel across her shoulders.

"Well at least I don't have to work to wake you up." Luna said with a chuckle. "Sage is a royal pain to get up most of the times."

"He does seam like he would be a heavy sleeper." Darkiea said as they headed for Sage's room.

"You don't know the half of it." Luna said as she looked in Sage's room and sighed. "Guess it time for the water."

"This I gotta see." Darkiea said with a grin.

Luna chuckled and headed to the stream in Sage's room and filled a bucket with water. She grinned as she threw the water right on Sage sending him bolting out of the bed.

"Damn thats cold!" Sage hissed as he shook the water off.

"You know what happens when you don't want up." Luna said with a chuckle. "Now go get cleaned up."

"Yea yea." Sage said with a groan as he carried himself to the bathroom in the other room.

"So Darkiea are you ready for school?" Luna ask as she came down.

"A little nervous but thats normal." Darkiea said with smile.

"Draco made sure you and Sage have the same schedule so you can get used to the temple." Luna said as she brought over some different foods. "Once your used to it you can talk to the elders about changing into classes you want."

"Sounds good to me." Darkiea said eating an apple. "Back in the shadow realm school wasn't all that fun for me."

"With a mom like yours it's little wonder." Luna said as she sat down. "You'll have a lot more fun here."

"I know I will but," Darkiea said as she looked down slightly. " I can't get what happened to Ruby out of my mind. Shes the last one I would have expected to betray us."

"I know Darkiea." Luna said hugging her. "Amber has been taking it harder then any of us. Spyro told Draco she's hardly left her bed, she just lays there."

"I feel like it's my fault." Darkiea said as she held onto Luna tightly, she has never had anyone to be there for her when she hurt like she did.

"It's not your fault Darkiea." Luna said holding her tightly. "Ruby has made her choice, we will save her if we can but if not then..."

"If not then I will do what I have to if I have the chance." Darkiea said pulling back as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "It won't be easy but it will be for the better of the realms. Thanks Luna, my mom was never there for me."

"You are family now Darkiea." Luna said hugging her. "I'll be here for you anytime you need me, consider me your new mom."

"Thanks." Darkiea said with a smiled as she hugged her again.

"Hey guys." Sage said as he walked down the stairs stretching. "Thats feels better."

"Well maybe if you would wake up sooner you could enjoy the morning a bit more." Luna said with a chuckled as he threw him an orange.

"I can't help it if I sleep like a rock mom." Sage replied as he caught the orange.

"Yea I know." Luna said with a chuckle. "Eat up guys, you have to leave soon."

Sage and Darkiea quickly finished eating and headed off for the temple, all the others were already heading inside.

"Alright first up is history of war." Sage said.

"Sounds simple enough." Darkiea said with a smile. "Who the teacher?"

"Elder Nightshade." Sage said with a chuckle. "Hes nice but a bit on the strict side."

"I think I can handle it." Darkiea said with a chuckle. "He can't be half as bad as my teachers were."

Sage chuckled and headed through the temple stopping at the archives to get the scrolls Darkiea would need for the classes. Once that was done they headed to the class and just barely made it.

"Cutting it rather close there aren't you." Nightshade said as they came in just as the bell rang.

"Sorry Elder, we were getting the scrolls Darkiea would need for today." Sage said sitting down and Darkiea next to him.

"It's quiet alright." Nightshade said with a chuckle. "To start with Darkiea tell me, do you know anything about the war between the Marni and Ginta dragon clans?"

"Indeed I do Elder Nightshade." Darkiea said with a smile.

"Really now." Nightshade said with a grin wanting to see how much she knew. "Please summarize the war then if you please."

"With pleasure." Darkiea said with a smile having studied this war extensive. "To start with the basics the two clans. The Marni were a great and powerful clan and was looking to expand their territory so they look to the peace loving clan Ginta. The Ginta clan's land was surrounded by a thick dense forest on all sides. Naturally since they had never been in a war the Marni figured they would be a push over and would surrender when faced with their entire army however for the Marni to attack the village they would have to get through the forest first. This forest would prove to be their undoing."

"Very good." Nightshade said slightly impressed. "Continue."

"The first few scouts that moved through the forest reported no problems, no traps or anything." Darkiea continued. "It wasn't until the main forces started through that it hit the fan so to speak. Traps of every make imaginable began to spring chopping them down. Those who tried to fly were quickly shot down by anti air traps. Then they tried to burn down the trees, sadly for them the Ginta enchanted the trees to be element proof as well as cut proof. Regardless of them they continued on. By the time they got to the center where the village was they were down to half strength. What they found was a highly fortified fort that they had no chance of breaking through. Defeated they made their way back out of the forest not knowing that the traps had reset. Out of the over twelve thousand that entered barely two hundred made it back out. Being as weak at the were the Marni were unable to repel the Ginta counter attack and were completely wiped out."

"Nicely done Darkiea." Nightshade said with a grin now completely impressed. "This now leads us to the project we will be doing. We are going to be making traps that the Ginta used to defend their village. You all will be in groups of five, you have one week to make a trap, it will also be your job to research what trap you will build. You will have the archives to use as well as any outside research you do outside the temple. You have your assignment."

"Alright Darkiea I guess you and I will be together with Stardew, Shine and Heartlight." Sage said as they walked over.

"To whats the plan?" Shine asked.

"I say we make something that will really knock their his socks off." Darkiea said with a smile. "I say we make a drendaru."

"Whats that?" Stardew asked looking at her.

"It's one of the lesser known traps, I studied it quiet a bit." Darkiea said with a smile. "Think a box,. Half way in the ground the other half wide open above the ground. The part above the ground has a stealth spell put on it to ensure it's not spotted. In addition to this it has a trap door covering the hole and theres spikes in the bottom as well as a large quantity of very powerful acid.. It takes a large amount of pressure to set it off, roughly four to six dragons are needed to do so. When the needed pressure is on the trapdoor the walls on the ground shoot up and slam shut trapping the dragons inside. Within the wall there is several crossbow like mechanism that fire bolts into the dragons inside. After the bolts fire the bottom opens and the bodies fall into the bottom where the spikes and acid ensure nothing lives. The trap then resets and rearms it's bows automatically. I've found that the trap has enough bolts to fire well over four thousand times before it needs restocked."

"That does sound rather difficult to build." Heartlight said with a sigh. "Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"If you guys can make the pieces I can put the proper enchantment on them." Darkiea said as she started drawing everything they would need. "I've taken one of these apart before so I know what we need. My mom managed to get one and I was tasked with documenting each pieces and enchantment on them. Depending on how faster you can get the parts made we should be done between three and five days from now."

"Sounds good to me." Shine said with a smile. "We'll get an A for sure if we can get this finished."

"Yea if we can get it finished and it works." Stardew said looking at the drawing.

"I think we can." Heartlight said as she looked at the drawing. "Lets get started."

The group nodded and Darkiea passed them the first page of pieces they would need letting them get to work. Their work quickly got the attention of Nightshade.

"Well well, no research I see." Nightshade said walking over.

"We don't need any Elder." Darkiea said with a smile. "I know the blueprints of what we're making by heart."

"And what might that be Darkiea?" Nightshade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A drendaru Sir." Darkiea said with a grin as she handed Sage the next page.

"A bit advanced don't you think." Nightshade said as he looked at one of the pages.

"Not really Elder." Darkiea said as she kept drawing the parts. "I can assure you it will be complete and in working order."

"I hope so, I won't be giving you all any leeway, if it doesn't work it's a failing grade." Nightshade said as he looked at them.

"We trust Darkiea Sir." Shine said looking at him before finishing up the gear she was working on. "She seams to know what shes doing."

"Very will then." Nightshade said with a chuckle. "We shall see if your trust is well place."

"It will be." Heartlight said with a smile as she put a hand on Darkiea's shoulder. "She will get us an A for sure."

So now School is back again, Darkiea seams to be adapting quite well so far.


	21. Ch 21: Combat training

Ch 21: Combat training

Before the class knew it the bell rang signaling class was over.

"Well there's the bell." Heartlight said as she helped the others put the pieces they had made away. "Looks like we got most of the pieces made."

"We better get going, see you two at lunch." Shine said with a smile as she, Heartlight and Stardew head out for their classes."

"So where to now?" Darkiea asked looking at Sage.

"Next up is combat training." Sage said with a grin. "Scale teaches it. It used to be taught by a female named Ninku but..."

"But what?" Darkiea asked looking at him.

"She passed away about a year ago." Sage said with a sigh. "She and my dad were really close, she was his teacher and training partner. Other then my mom she was the only one who could kick my dad's rear up and down the battle field. No one knows what happened to her really. The day before she died she told her classes that she has achieved everything she wanted to in her life. She told my dad the same thing as well as the elders. The next day she was found on her bed, dead. She had a peaceful look on her face as if she knew it was going to happen. There was no poisons, cuts, nothing. My dad took it hard when she died but hes moved on."

"I am sorry to hear about that." Darkiea said looking down.

"It's fine, we better hurry or we're going to be late." Sage said taking off with Darkiea close behind.

It took a couple minuets to get to the training room as it was on the other side of the school. Inside elder Scale was in the middle as the student were getting ready.

"Right on time." Scale said looking at them.

"Naturally Elder." Sage said with a smile.

"Get your armors on and we can get started." Scale said as he looked over at the others who were sitting down waiting.

"Over here Darkiea." Sage said as he went over to a wall with a bunch of slots. He grabbed one of the bangles and handed it to her. "Put it on and hit the gem."

"Alright then." Darkiea said as she put the bangle on and hit the gem making the armor from around her.

Sage did the same then went over and sat with the others.

"As we have a new student today class she has to be tested." Scale said looking at her. "As you are new you get to choose who you with to fight."

"I'll fight Sage." Darkiea said with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" Scale asked looking at her.

"I am, I can hold my own against him I think." Darkiea said as she got up and summoned her daggers.

"Very well then." Scale said as he and the other students got up and backed away. "Sage since you were challenged you decide the terms."

"Any weapons and powers, no armor restrictions and you can only lose by dead strike." Sage said creating a claymore."

"Very well." Scale said. "Darkiea the armor you are wearing will protect you from hard but not the pain that come with it or a simulation of the damage it would cause. If a blow would chop off a limb the armor will turn black and it will be as if it's not there anymore. If your body or head armor turns black you lose."

"Understood." Darkiea said falling into a stance. "Bring it on Sage."

Sage grinned and charged Darkiea who easily dodged his slash. Darkiea had the upper hand as she was using two small weapons and could move quicker then Sage with his single heavy weapon. She quickly capitalize on this advantage as she slipped past a slash and nicked the right side of Sage's neck. Sage quickly reacted to this by dropping the claymore and doing a back flip, kicking Darkiea in the chest in the process sending her sliding back.

"Not bad." Sage said with a grin as he created a bow. "Lets see how well you do against this."

"Oh quite well I think." She said with a grin as her daggers glowed. The one in her right hand grew into a shield and the other into a long sword. "These were made to adapt to the changing weapons of a twilight."

Sage saw this and his face went blank before he started launching arrows two and three at a time. Darkiea was ready for this as she charged forward using her shield to block the arrows. Little did she know the closer she got the more risk she was putting herself in. With a grin Sage fire an arrow straight into the air and moments later it shatters sending a hailstorm of arrows raining down on Darkiea. Darkiea looked up just in time to see the arrows and raised her shield up to block them leaving her side open.

"Got you now!" Sage said with a grin as he fired another arrow right at Darkiea's chest.

"That's what you think." Darkiea said as her longsword formed into another shield which she used to block the arrow.

"Damn though I had her that time." Sage said with a hiss.

"I am far from done." Darkiea hissed as her shields glowed again and razor sharp edges and spikes formed on the edges of the shields.

"Chakrams, interesting choice." Sage said as he kept firing. "Lets see how well you can use them."

Darkiea charged Sage blocking the arrows he fire, Sage however had a few tricks left as he fired three arrows into the air. Naturally Darkiea lifted a shield to block the rain of arrows but it never came. Sage quickly fired three more arrows into the ground around Darkiea who was now slightly confused.

"Drasnira!" Sage said with a grin as bolts of lightning rippled between the six arrows and then right into Darkiea. After several seconds the arrows shattered.

Darkiea could hardly stand from the pain that ripped through her body. Her armor was a deep crimson but she was still alive. She let out a roar as she rushed Sage faster then he could fire forcing him to go on the defensive, using his bow to block her chakrams.

"Dark Credence!" Darkiea hissed as her charkrams were enveloped in darkness. With a single might swing she shattered Sage's bow and sent him flying back.

"Damn..." Sage said quickly getting up, a deep crimson scratch across his armor. He could see small pieces of darkness that were still burning away as him slowly causing more damage. "No more games, it's time I end this." Sage slid into a stance as he created a lance with a barbed tip.

"Getting serious now I see." Darkiea said with a twisted grin as she fused her chakrams into a scythe. "Lets hope you do better against me then you did my mom."

It was clear they were both in this to win and no one dare get in the way. The two of them lunged toward each other, their weapons clashing creating a cascade of sparks. The sounds of their weapons impacting could he heard several rooms down drawing others to see what was going on. Neither of them. All of a sudden the two jumped back.

"Dread cleaver!" Darkiea hissed as her scythe became enveloped in darkness.

"Piercing radiance!" Sage yelled as his spear glowed a blinding white.

The two charged toward each, the impact of their weapons threw up a thick could of dust obscuring them from view. Everyone could hear the weapons impacting against each other and the armors. After a few moments everything fell silent. As the dust cleared everyone could see both Sage and Darkiea on the ground, their armors black.

"Looks like we have a tie."Scale said walking over and looking down at them. "That was a hell of a fight you two." With a simple wave of his hand the armor returned to normal.

"That was a hell of a fight." Sage said getting up.

"Looks like we're both about equal." Darkiea added as she got up.

"Indeed." Scale said. "Darkiea you will be training with four of the higher ups just as Sage does. It will be four on one. I know it seams excessive but in a battle there's no guarantee you won't be outnumbered. As with everyone, at any given time I may ambush you or anyone into instant combat. You either adapt or you lose. Losing will result in losing ten points out of two hundred that will be award throughout the year. You hold me off for three minuets and you keep your points, you beat me and you get a bonus twenty points. I might be old but Sage has some trouble holding me off. I fight depending on the level of who I am fighting. For you I will be going all out as I do with Sage."

"A good way to keep the class interesting." Darkiea said with a chuckle.

"It's done for a grade either way." Scale said.

"I plan on keeping those points." Darkiea said looking around. "So I guess we continue on with the class now."

"That is correct." Scale said. "Everyone spread out and start training."

Everyone in the room quickly spread out to their partners and started training. Soon the arena was filled with the sounds of clashing weapons and armor.  
-

Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've had a lot to do as of late.


	22. Ch 22: Shadow of the Sun

Ch 22: Shadow of the Sun

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Darkiea made a few more friends during lunch. At the end of the day she and Sage left and found Draco waiting for them outside the school.

"I have a new mission for you." Draco said looking at them.

"We're listening." Sage said looking at him.

"How much do you know about the Shadow of the Sun?" Draco asked Sage.

"They're an assassin group, pretty skilled too." Sage said. "They're very hard to find unless you know the right people."

"And you know someone who know them." Draco said.

"I have no idea what your talking about Dad." Sage said keeping his cool but in his mind he was freaking out."

"I know about Aeris Sage." Draco said knowing he was lying. "I have for ages."

"I sorry dad but I can't betray her dad, I swore I wouldn't." Sage said sighing.

"I don't want you to, we need their help." Draco said sighing. "I am spoke with the elders and they all agree, this war with Malefor is going to be difficult especially if he unleashes Umbra and is able to control it. The Shadow of the Sun assassins skills will be valuable in the upcoming battles, if we can get them to join us."

"I don't understand, who are these guys?" Darkiea asked confused.

"The Shadow of the Sun are an ancient guild of assassins going back thousands of years." Sage told her. "They are made up of dragons and the anthro creatures of Avalar. They are the best of the best assassin wise."

"Naturally since they are assassin and kill them and the guard aren't on very good terms." Draco said. "I have gotten tips from them from time to time but as leader of the guard if I see one I have to try and arrest them. Since none of them have ever came after me I assume that they have rules about who they will and won't kill. Aeris is the daughter of the guild leader here, his name is Drux. Sage I need to you talk to him on my behalf."

"I'll do what I can did." Sage said. "Lets go Darkiea."

Darkiea nodded and she and Sage took off for Aeris's house. They got to her house just as she got home. She was a sun clan dragon and her tail tip was in the shape of a diamond.

"Hey Aeris." Sage said landing with Darkiea.

"Hey Sage, Darkiea, what brings you by?" She asked smiling.

"I need to talk to your dad, it's important." Sage said looking around then back at her. "It's about the suns."

The smile vanished from her face as she looked at them. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about who he was."

"I didn't, my father said it when he was walking to me and Darkiea, he said he has known for a long time." Sage said. "I never broke my promise."

"My father is at the guild safe house in Alcaster." Aeris said. "I'll come with you, only way you'll get in. Darkiea you can't breath I word of what you see or hear there. Swear it to me on your very life."

"I swear on my life." Darkiea said looking at her.

"Lets go then." Aeris said putting her school stuff inside. She then took off into the air with Sage and Darkiea close behind.

"Where is Alcaster at?" Darkiea asked.

"It's south over Twil mountans." Aeris said as she flew higher. "My dad said he saw a bygre nest on his last trip over."

"That close to the village?" Sage growled. "We better firebomb it on the way past."

"Agreed." Aeris said as she banked east slightly. "Save the guard some trouble later. It's just up ahead."

They were about a half a mile away but they could see the nest. It was similar to a beehive, easily two hundred feet tall and about one-fifty wide. The entire thing was covered in a thick web.

"It's all web, this will be easy." Darkiea said chuckling.

"Thats web used to wrap up wyverns, it's fire proof." Sage said as they hovered over then nest. "Theres hundreds of them moving around down there."

"Oh..." Darkiea said looking down at the nest.

"We use firebombs to destroy them." Aeris said. "It's a flaming rock that explodes on impact. The spell is dracin vos."

Sage and Aeris started bombing the nest but when Darkiea tried the spell it didn't work.

"What the.." Darkiea hissed as she tried several times before it hit her. "Stupid me, twilight spell, shadow dragon. Incendra kerios!"

As she resited the spell a ball of dark fire formed in her hand and she threw it at the next, it had the same effect as the fire bombs. Very quickly the bygre went on the offensive by sending balls of web soaked in venom flying up at them.

"Don't get hit, the venom can eat through your scales!" Aeris hissed as she pulled up a barrier with a spell. "I'll cover us best I can, you two keep bombing the nest."

"Roger." Darkiea said and continued to rain down bombs with Sage. The spiders started climbing up the nest and leaping up at them.

"Oh come on!" Sage growled as he made a lance and skewered one of them on it. "This never ends!"

"The rock up there!" Darkiea yelled pointing to a bolder on the top of the mountain. "Bring that down and it should take out the nest.."

"Worth a shot." Aeris said headed for the mountain top with Sage and Darkiea. "We take out the nest and it'll save a lot of shadow wyverns."

"I know the perfect spell." Darkiea said landing behind the rock. "Cover me, it takes a couple minuets to recite."

Sage and Aeris landed on the sides out of the way of the rock and started lobbing spells as the Bygre as the climbed up. Sage hissed as he let loose a blast of steaming hot water out of his mouth scolding one of the Bygre and making it roll down the cliff and pull several others down with it. He continued blasting them for several minuets then the rock behind them started glowing as it floated.

"Move!" Darkiea hissed as the rock became covered in dark fire.

Sage and Aeris moved out of the way and Darkiea moved the rock hight over the nest. There was a stomach turning splat as the rock impacted on the nest completely crushing it.

"By the ancestors..." Sage said as he looked at the remains of the nest.

"That was just such a horrible sound." Aeris said with a shiver.

"Thats done, lets get going before the ones that are left regroup." Darkiea said getting into the air.

"Yea we better." Sage said as he and Aeris headed into the sky. "We'll follow you Aeris."

Aeris nodded and took off for Alcaster. It was close to an hour before they reached the village. It was a small one, less then half the size of the twilight village. There was a saloon as well as a hotel and a few shops.

"Here we are." Aeris said landed on the outskirts of the village.

"This is a nice little place." Darkiea said as the walked in.

"It's a rest stop for travailing caravans." Aeris said as they headed for the saloon. "The dragons here trade with the caravans as well as with the shadow wyverns. When the wyverns go into their blood lust a spell is cast to hide the village from their sight."

"Wish her had that when we first ran into each other." Darkiea said remembering that night.

"Wouldn't do much good, the spells are very long and difficult to cast." Aeris said as she headed into the saloon but when Sage and Darkiea tried to follow the bounder, a sun clan blocked their way.

"Sorry you have to wait here." The bouncer said.

"Vestrala." Aeris said making the bouncer look at her then moved out of the way. "Come on."

The two of them followed her in, the inside looked like something out of the old west

"Nice little place." Darkiea said looking around.

"Yea it is." Aeris said as crystal scales on her face fell away revealing strange tattoos in her scales. She got to the bartender and looked at him. "We need to speak with my father."

"You know the drill Aeris." The bartender said as served a drink to a dragoness at the end of the bar.

"This way guys." Aeris said as she headed into a private booth.

They followed her and sat down as she closed the door. In the main room the bartender hit a hidden button causing the inside of the booth of go down into the basement of the saloon.

"Come on." Aeris said getting up and headed for the far wall.

"Whats with the tattoos?" Darkiea asked as she and Sage followed.

"All assassins get them, they show rank and identity." Aeris said as she said something under her breath causing the wall to shimmer and vanish.

"So your an assassin?" Darkiea asked.

"I am, my first kill was a corrupt Lion in Avalar." Aeris said walking through and to another door.

"Got enough security." Sage said as he watched the wall behind them reappear.

"We're assassins, we don't exactly want to be found." Aeris said as she unlocked the door and went in.

Through the door was several guard, the moment they saw Sage and Darkiea the drew their weapons.

"What is the meaning of this Aeris?" One of the guards growled.

"Can it Travas, they're here on business." Aeris said pushing him out of the way. "We're here to see my dad."

"No outsiders, no exceptions." Travas hissed.

"I am the guild leader's daughter, I'll have my dad deal with you if you don't get out of the way." Aeris said and the other guard backed down.

"Damn it all." Travas hissed and headed deeper into the safe house.

"Keep your heads down, don't make eye contact with anyone and don't speak unless someone talks to you first." Aeris said as she headed into the safe house.

Sage and Darkiea did as Aeris said and stayed close to her as she led them through the safe house. It took close to a half hour to get to where Aeris's father was. Travas was there talking to him.

"They have seen the safe house, now they have to die." Travas said looking at him.

"Silence Travas." Drux said as he walked over to them. "Welcome to my coven Sage, Darkiea."

"It's good to see you Drux." Sage said with a smile.

"This isn't exactly normal you know, coming to the den I mean." Drux said looking at him.

"We need to kill them Drux." Travas said looking at him.

"Stop and think for a minuet you idiot." Drux said. "Sage is Draco's son and Darkiea is under his protection. You kill them and you break the very delicate treaty we have. Then he will stop at nothing to hunt us down and kill us."

"Oh..." Travas said as he looked at him.

"Yea, now you get it Travas." Drux said looking at Sage. " He wouldn't send him unless it was something important."

"It is, my father wants to know if we can count on the support of you and your guild in the war against Malefor." Sage said.

"We would be aliening ourself with someone then, thats not exactly something we want to do." Drux said rubbing his chin. "We like to stay neutral but in a case of this we're at risk as well if we don't pick a side. When do you need an answer by?"

"My dad didn't say, but I am guessing as soon as possible." Sage replied.

"I see, I need atleast a day to think this over and consult with the other masters." Drux said. "It's getting late, and it's too dangerous to go over the mountains at night. It's best you stay here for the night."

"I suppose that would be for the best." Darkiea said looking at Sage. "I don't feel like flying with those pissed off bygre out there."

"It's settled then, I'll get rooms set up for you at the hotel." Drux said.

"Guess Sage get a room all to himself." Darkiea said chuckling.

"Sorry Darkiea but I am sleeping with my mate tonight." Aeris said with a chuckled. "You two are sharing a room.

"Fair enough." Sage said.

"I'll call ahead, your rooms will be ready by the time you get there." Drux said. "I will send someone to get you when we reach a decision."

"I will talk to you then." Sage said and he followed Aeris out of the den.

"The hotel is just across the way, I need to wait for Stride." Aeris said sitting down at a table.

"See you tomorrow Aeris." Sage said before he and Darkiea headed over to the hotel.

The hotel was a nice place, very clean. There were painting all across the walls showing the town when it first started. Sage went over and got the key, they're room was on the second floor. The hotel was fairly quiet, not a single dragon was in the halls. It took them a few minuets to find their room. The room it's self was very nice, the window faced the direction the sun would rise from. There was a table and chairs, a chill chest, and a single large bed.

"Theres only one bed." Darkiea said blushing slightly.

"Now we're nearly adults here, we can make this work." Sage said walking over to the far side of the bed.

"Yea, your right, I mean we are mates after all." Darkiea said as she sat down on the bed. "It's just the first time sleeping in the same bed is all."

"I don't know about you but I am getting some sleep."Sage said getting under the blankets. "Bombing that nest drained me."

"I know what you mean." Darkiea said slipping under the blankets. "Night."

"Good night." sage said as he settled in.

The two of them laid there but neither could sleep. Sage was used to stretching out his wings some when he slept but since Darkiea was right next to him he had to keep them coiled around his body. It wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Darkiea was used to wrapping the blankets around herself so they held her tightly. She could never figure out why she did it but something about it made her relax. However since Sage was using them as well she couldn't very well steal them from him. There was something else that also kept them from sleeping. Neither could put there fingers on it, it was just something didn't feel right. Sage was looking out the window at the sky, he sighed as he turned over and was face to face with Darkiea.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Nope, I can't get comfortable." Sage replied with a sigh.

"Nor can I." Darkiea replied as she laid on her back. "I don't know why but I just can't get comfortable. It's not because your here with me, it's just, I don't know."

"I know the feeling." Sage said as he took her hand.

Darkiea looked at Sage carefully for a moment then she smiled slightly. "I have an idea, stretch out your wings."

Sage did as she said and Darkiea moved as the laid out on the bed, she then carefully moved across them and laid her head on Sage's chest. Sage smiled and pulled his wing back so he wrapped it around her. Darkiea murred at the warmth she got from Sage as well as the closeness she got from his wing. She loved the sound of Sage's heartbeat and within a few minuets she was out like a light as was Sage. Little did they know they were being watched, out on a nearby ridge Ruskin and Milla were standing, looking at the hotel.

"Now do you believe they are the right ones?" Milla asked looking at him.

"They are in love, that means nothing Milla." Ruskin said looking back at her. "If they are the ones to defeat Umbreix then it will take more then a little cuddling."

"You are like this every time the new defenders are found." Milla said clearly annoyed.

"Because we failed when Umbreix first came into existence countless have died and fell into her slavery." Ruskin growled. "This has been going on for thousands of years! She gets free, kills thousands and if killed before we can kill her link back to the demonic world where she rests until she can be reborn again!"

"I know how long this has been going on Ruskin but you can't blame yourself." Milla said hugging him. "We were both at fault, we didn't bide out time long enough for Gadzon to kill the link."

"I delt the killing striker Milla." Ruskin said looking at her. "The moment I felt our-"

Milla cut him off with a kiss. "I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, it wasn't your fault."

"I should have protect you better." Ruskin said as tears fell from his eyes.

"It happened and theres nothing we can do about it Ruskin." Milla said kissing him again. "All we can do is keep trying, one day I know we will have a child, I promise you. For now Sage and Darkiea need our guidance and we need to be ready when their powers awaken to teach them as those before us taught us."

"Your right." Ruskin said slowly regaining control. "Come, lets rest. We will need our strength for the coming days."

With that Ruskin opened a shimmering portal and they walked through.

-  
No matter what race you are, there is always going to be assassins. Someone will always want someone dead. A little more of Ruskin and Milla's past. Just how old are they?


	23. Ch 23: infestation

Ch 23: infestation

It was well into the day when Sage and Darkiea were waken up by a loud knock on their door.

"What..." Sage groaned as he slowly looked around.

"Whats going on?" Darkiea groaned as she sat up.

Just then the door was kicked in, it was Aeris. She let out a growl as a shadow beast rushed her from the hall. She quickly slipped out of the way and stabbed it right in the head. "Up and at'em we're under attack!"

"What the hell?" Sage yelled as Darkiea leaped off him and into a battle stance. " I though Ash was on our side?"

"There was a coup." Aeris said as she pulled her dagger out of the shadow beast. "My dad got word of it moments before the attack. One of Sepertina's most loyal commanders, Temos. Ash's troops are no more. He managed to escape as did his generals."

"Great, just bloody great!" Sage hissed as he got up and summoned his longsword.

"We need to get to the sanctuary, the town is full be beasts." A lunar dragon said running up. He was slightly shorter then Aeris was and has a small assassin tattoo over his right eye. "The town is lost, everyone is dead or in the sanctuary."

"Alright Teo." Aeris said looking at Sage and Darkiea. "Follow us, move quick and stay close."

Sage and Darkiea nodded and followed them. Outside it was complete mayhem. There were shadow beasts and dragons all over killing anything that moved. There were a large number of Black Suns fighting to hold them off and keep them away from the saloon. Sage turned just in time to see a dragoness and her child running for the saloon, several shadow beasts close behind.

"We have to help them!" Sage said changing his sword into a bow and taking to the air.

"Right behind you." Darkiea said following close behind.

Sage let loose several arrows taking the shadow beasts down. Darkiea saw a shadow dragon headed for them and quickly engaged it. The dragon was armed with long and short swords. Darkiea quickly made a scythe finding it strange that it felt more comfortable in her hands then her daggers did. She didn't think on this too much as dodged a swing from the dragon and drove the blade of the scyth through the dragon's chest killing it. Sage and Darkiea guarded the mother and child all the way to the saloon killing anything that got in the way.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The female said rushing into the Saloon with her child and into the sanctuary.

"Nicely done." Teo said. "I am Teo, Aeris's mate."

"Nice to meet you." Sage said turning his bow into a spear. "I take it everyone living in town knows about you all."

"Yea." Teo said then yelled. "Thats everyone, retreat! Full retreat!"

The assassins threw black balls onto the ground filling the air around them with a reddish dust blinding the beasts and dragons around them giving them the time to escape into the saloon and then the sanctuary. Sage and the others followed close behind them.

"Nice trick.." Darkiea said.

"Black eggs." Aeris said pulling one out of a pouch on her side. "Glass ground into a dust and ground hot peppers, the last thing you want in your eyes. These are what made the myth that ninjas could vanish in a burst of smoke."

"So what now?" Sage asked looking around.

"The town is lost so we need to retreat."Drux said walking up and handing Sage a scroll. "You two need to get back to the village and warn your father and the other twilights. This is a scroll signed by myself and the other masters, we will help you in this war. It was decided before this attack started."

"Thank you." Sage said putting the scroll in a pouch on his side. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We're assassins, do you really think we would have only one exit." Aeris said chucking as she walked over to a portrait on the wall. With a wave of her hand it moved to the side revealing a passageway. "This will take you two far from here and hopefully out of range of these things. I have to stay here and help out so your going to be on your own. Once your out head to the east, it'll take you right to the twilight village."

"I wish you all the best of luck." Darkiea said getting into the tunnel.

"Drux they're breaking through the wall!" One of the assassins yelled when they saw the entrance started to crack.

"Hurry go!" Drux said creating several crystal throwing kinves.

Sage wanted to stay and help but he knew they needed to get the message to his dad. Reluctantly he got into the tunnel and Aeris sealed the tunnel just as a massive crash was heard.

"Come on, theres nothing we can do for them now." Darkiea said as she headed down the tunnel. "They can handle themselves. They're assassins, I am sure they've planned for something like this."

"Yea your right." Sage said catching up with her. "We need to hurry."

The two of them rushed down the tunnel and after close to an hour they got to the end. Slowly sage opened the door, there was nothing outside.

"All clear." Sage said as he slowly stepped out of the tunnel. "Lets move."

Sage and Darkiea took to the sky and headed for the village. Off in the distance they could see fire and smoke.

"Oh thats not good..." Darkiea said as she flew faster.

"I hope everyones alright." Sage said fully extending his wings. "Grab on, we need to get there as fast as we can."

Darkiea nodded and grabbed onto Sage. She held on tight as sage rocketed toward the village. When they got there they found the village surrounded by shadow beasts and dragons. They hadn't managed to pierces the walls of the village however. The village was far more well defended then the assassin's town was. The village was in full siege mode, massive crystal walls surrounded the village with archers on the top shooting down anything that dared try to climb or fly over the walls. A sonic boom announced Sage's arrival. The archers quickly identified Sage and Darkiea and quickly marked him as a friendly. The two of them landed in the middle of the village and were quickly met by Draco and Luna.

"Thank Zan you two are alright." Luna said as she hugged them tightly.

"We have word from the assassins." Sage said handing Draco the scroll.

Draco took the scroll and read over it. "Are they alright?"

"They were attacked like the village was." Darkiea said. "We got out just as they broke in the sanctuary. We have no clue what happened after that."

"If they're as skilled as I've heard they'll be fine." Draco said putting the scroll in a pouch. "We have our own problems right now."

"We know,Aeris told us of the coup." Sage said. "How could they have mobilized an army this big this fast?"

"They must has flushed one of the shadow beast hatcheries and dumped it out here." Darkiea said. "We have eight of them, each controlled by a queen. Kill her and the shadow beasts will go into a frenzy and kill each other."

"Where can we find the queen then?" Draco asked.

"Shes going to be well defended by royal guards." Darkiea said. "You'll know her when you see her."

Just then Ruskn and Milla walked over, they were staring at Sage and Darkiea's weapons. The two started talking between themselves in a different language. After several minuets they smiled.

"I guess you were right Milla." Ruska said with a smirk.

"I told you Ruskn." Milla said with a chuckle. "Come, we'll find the queen."

"Sage and Darkiea aren't going out there into the middle of that!" Draco growled.

"They are," Milla said looking at him. "They can hold their own out there with us. Either try and stop us or get out of our way."

Draco summoned his sword and watched them for a minuet, he then sighed and put the sword away. "Fine, but if they get hurt your dead."

"Lets go you two." Ruskn said as he and Milla flew up onto the crystal wall.

"Be careful you two." Luna said hugging them.

"We'll come back mom, it's just some shadow beasts." Sage said chuckling as he hugged her back.

"Come on we better hurry." Darkiea said as she and Sage flew up onto the wall.

"So where is this queen?" Ruskn asked looking out over the field of shadow beasts.

"It's going to be farther back." Darkiea said. "Protected by the swarm."

"Guess we have to start fighting through them all then." Ruskn said grinning as he summoned his spear.

"Yea, this will be fun." Milla said chuckling as she summoned her scythe.

"Here we go." Sage said as he and Darkiea jumped down with Ruskn and Milla following. Sage and

Darkiea started running through the shadow beasts, whipping her scyth around taking the legs off the beasts that got in the way. With a quick flick of the wrist Sage change the tip of the spear into a blade and started ripping through the beasts. Ruskn and Milla stayed close to each other unleashing powerful combos to devastate hundreds of beasts at once. Sage and Darkiea on the other hand were spread out and were started to get surrounded.

"Crap." Sage growled as he looked at the beasts around him. These ones were different, they were bigger then the normal beasts. Their shells were a deep crimson and orange color and their claws dripped a glowing blue liquid. One of the beasts lunged toward Sage. He just managed to dodge the most of the strike but, the beast's claw just grazed his right shoulder and a burning pain ripped through his shoulder. "Damn! What the hell?"

"Sage, they're claws drip acid!" Darkiea yelled as she ducked under a slash to her head. She was surround by these beasts as well. "These are royal guard, the queen must not be to happy with us."

Sage growled and kept dodged the attacks, his shoulder burning. He was starting to her get tired and the beasts knew it. Sage felt something in his mind, some kind of ancient knowledge awaken. Sage let out a roar and slammed the tip of his spear into the ground. "Blush bolt!" A massive dome of lightning formed around him and fried the royal guards as well as several dozen of the normal beasts. The fact that he used this attack quickly caught Ruskn's attention.

On a little ways away the same strange knowledge was awaking in her mind. Her body surged with energy as she raised her hand up and a small black orb formed in her claws but it quickly expanded. "Super Nova!" Darkiea absorbed the energy and released a shock wave that killed the beasts around her.. This caught Milla's attention as well.

"Looks like their powers are awakening." Ruskn said then quickly rushed over to cover Sage as he recovered from the sudden energy loss. The wings on his back had transformed into two pure energy wing and a halo formed over his head. "Don't worry, rest up for a minuet. Not bad for not having any practice."

"What happened?" Sage groaned as he fell to one knee. He watched Ruskin slamm his spear down and create a barrier of lighting around them.

"Your powers are beginning to awaken." Ruskn said with a smirk. "Proof that you and Darkiea are the chosen warriors."

Milla had rushed over to Darkiea and was covering her. She too had transformed into her strange power ed up form. All around them there was a large glyph that created rushing walls of light that turned beast caught in the way of the walls into dust. "What..."

"Don't worry, I've got you Darkiea." Milla said with a smile. "Your power are awakening."

"Why now?" Darkiea asked as she sat down.

"The need for them was great enough." Milla said as she watched the beasts. "Sage's has awakened as well. Ruskn and I need to act fast."

"What do you mean?" Darkiea asked.

Milla said nothing, just put a hand in the middle of Darkiea's chest. Ruskn did the same with Sage and they began to recite something in an ancient language. Sage and Darkiea could feel a strange power flow through them as their scales took a bright gold and silver color. They could feel their powers growing quickly, their strength fully restored.

"What is that?" Sage asked getting up when Ruskn was done. "I feel great."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Ruskn said as he looked at the beasts. "Once it wears off you'll be out for about three days. I temporarily awakened one of the powers that should still lay dormant. Milla has done the same for Darkiea."

"Best not waste any time then." Sage said grinning as he picked up his spear.

Across the battlefield Darkiea was also getting up. "Such strange power..."

"Don't get used to it." Milla said handing Darkiea her scythe. "We need to find the queen before the your body is drain of energy."

"We need to move quick then." Darkiea said. "We need to head for the mountains. She'll want to find a cave to hide in."

"I'll relay it to Ruskn." Milla said closing her eyes for a moment then opening them again. "It's done. Lets get moving."

Milla released the glyph as they rushed into the swarm of beasts. She and Darkiea quickly ripped through the beasts in their way., they were in perfect sync. A little bit away Sage and Ruskn were also fighting their way through. Over their heads flying beasts buzzed angrily dropping balls of acid and dark energy trying to hit them. No matter how many they killed more took their place, a sea of shadow beasts.

"I grow tired of these mindless drones!" Milla growled as she summoned a glyph to give them time rest.

"As am I." Ruskn hissed as he summoned a dome of lightning. "We need to speed things up. Should we awaken the burst rush?"

"We don't have much choice." Milla said with an annoyed growl. "It'll only be temporary. They're going to run out of energy soon."

Ruskn and Milla nodded then put a hand on Sage and Darkiea's head. Again a strange knowledge filled their minds. A complex stance and spell that when done would massively increase their speed while cloaking them in a damaging energy aura. They took their hands off them.

"Those memories will fade when your power runs out." Milla said taking the stance.

"We don't have much time now." Ruskn said taking the stance as well. "The power is is a set level, the use of this won't drain it."

Sage and Darkiea nodded and took the stance. The four of them finished the stance by flaring their wings back and then recited the spell. A bright silver aura flowed off their bodies as they floated up a few inches off the ground. With a flick of their tails they were off rushing through the swarm of shadow beasts. Any beasts that came in contact with them was incinerated instantly. After several minuets they got to the base of the mountains. They could see a large hole dug deep through the mountain with several hundred royal guard beasts outside. They all saw it and rushed right past the beasts and into the hole. After several minuets they were in a massive hollowed out chamber. In the far side was the queen. She was easily four stories tall. She looked far different looking then the shadow beasts. Her mouth was divided up into an upper jaw and four mandibles on the bottom. She had nine eyes, three on each side and three in the middle in a triangle. Her body was covered in a thick black and purple shell covered in spikes. The queen let out a savage screech when she saw them.

"So thats the queen." Sage said backing up slightly.

"Yea so how are we going to-" Darkiea started when she held her head. "So tired..."

Moments later Sage did the same. After a moment they both fell over as their bodies returned to their normal colors.

"Of course it happens now..." Ruskn said annoyed.

The queen let out another screech as she took a step toward them.

"Oh shut up!" Milla said as a gold sphere formed in her hand. "Kneel before your masters."

The queen let out a sort of whimper and laid her head down on the ground out of fear.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Ruskn asked looking at it.

"We can't go and kill her." Milla said watching it. "Shes one of the few of her kind left. Maybe we should send her to the plain of destria."

"Lots of food, no sentient life to cause trouble for her or the hive." Ruskn said nodding. "Lets do it."

The two of them recited a spell and a massive portal opened.

"Go now to this plain and take your hive with you. You will be safe there." Milla said.

The queen stood and let out a loud shriek and went through the portal. After several moments shadow beasts poured into the chamber and straight into the portal.

"Alright lets get Sage and Darkiea back to the village." Milla said picking up Darkiea.

"Yea we better." Ruskn said as he picked up Sage and opened a portal back to the village.

Milla and Ruskn appeared just outside the temple. Draco and Luna quickly rushed over.

"What happened to Sage and Darkiea?" Draco asked.

"They're just asleep." Milla said as they passed them to them. "A couple days rest and they'll be fine."

"The queen won't be a problem any more either." Ruskn said. " Was anyone hurt?"

"No our deferences held against them." Draco said. "I can't understand why they launched this attack on us like this. Sending an entire hive of shadow beasts at us."

"I know why." Milla said. " Temos used a crystal called the stone of Deagiloa to absorb the spirit energy of everyone killed. Hes going to use it to bring the Malefor Sepertina and Ruby back sooner."

"How soon?" Luna asked.

"I am not sure, it depends on how much energy was absorbed." Ruskn said. "We sent the queen and all the rest of her hive to another plain so that cut down on the energy he was able to gather."

"I'll keep the village on high alert." Draco said. " Lets get these two home"

"See you two later and thanks for the help." Luna said as they headed back to the cave.

"Things are accelerating faster then I thought." Milla said as she and Ruskn walked into the temple.

"I know but theres nothing we can do until Umbreix is freed." Ruskn added.

"It will be soon." Milla said sadly. "Once Malefor is returns from the darkness he will head straight for the temple of demons."

"He has all the pieces he needs to free her." Ruskn said putting a hand on the temple wall. "He has the keystones as well as dragons from the Sukri, Vahlu, and Avalar. He will release Umbreix, no two ways about it."

"Once they awaken we will begin training them." Milla said. "Only what powers have awakened and nothing more."

"I know." Ruskn said opening a shimmering portal. "Lets get home and rest."

"Yea I could use a nap." Milla said nodding

With that the two vanished into the shimmering portal.

-

Umbreix's release is coming. I am wondering, does anyone even read this anymore? If not I am going to put this on hold and start work on my other spyro story for a while.


	24. Ch 24: Darkness unleashed

Ch 24: Darkness unleashed

The days went past painfully slow after the infestation was dealt with. After a few days, Sage and Darkiea had awakened and were imminently put into training by Milla and Ruskn. Every day was spent building their energy stores and teaching them to focus their first awakened power, Darkiea's Super nova and Sage's Blush bolt. Work on the attacks was painfully slow due to the amount of energy to took to unleash the attacks. They were only about to use them three times before they were on the verge of passing out. Rusk and Milla didn't wish to awaken any more powers, even if it was temporary due to the risks of them not going dormant again. After close to three weeks a familiar darkness settled over the lands. During this time Ruskn, Milla, Sage and Darkiea were meditating outside of the temple.

"You feel that." Ruskn said as his eyes snapped open.

"It's time, Malefor has returned." Milla said standing. "Sage, Darkiea, prepare for battle. Go and make sure you father had his forces ready."

"Alright, lets go Darkiea." Sage said and they took off.

"You know we can't stop Umbreix's awakening." Milla said looking at the sky.

"We have to try." Ruskn said as he looked as well. "We don't have much time before he reaches the temple. Once the first seal, Sukri is set we can enter. We only need to kill Malefor or Sepertina, the blood from Avalar or Vahlu, then the last seals can't be set."

"Easier said then done." Milla said sighing. "Our powers are restricted in that place due to the damn demonic aura that the gate to the either creates. If we entered out true forms..."

"No, we're forbidden from doing that." Ruskn said with a growl. "You know what happened last time we did that."

"I know I know." Milla said sighing. "We're bound to these forms when we're here. I just wish we weren't."

After several minuets Draco and the rest of the guard ran up.

"We're all set." Draco said looking at them. "I have the entire army ready for when the gate opens."

"Leave them." Milla said as she looked at the sky. "Umbreix's temple has a spell on it that only lets so many in. Draco, you, Luna, Sage, Darkiea me and Ruskn will go. Oods are Malefor will launch an attack on the village so keep your eyes open when we leave."

"I'll make sure the village is on guard." Flail said. "All units to their posts!"

The troops scattered heading for the main walls of the village.

"I am coming with you." Spark said walking up. Spark had grown into a powerful dragon with a platoon of knights under his control.

"No Spark, we need you here." Draco said looking at him. "You need to command your squad. If they attack it's going to be a big one."

"Alright but you better come back in one piece." Spark said heading off to find the his platoon.

"How did they get to this place?" Draco asked. "Why do we have to wait?"

"They have the three keys to summon Umbreix." Milla said as she looked at the sky. "It allows them to open a passage right to the temple. Each key they put in will open a vortex to the temple in the respective realm."

All of a sudden a massive black vortex opened in the sky above the village.

"The passage is open." Ruskin growled as he looked at the sky. "Lets go!"

Draco and the others flew into the vortex and ended up is a strange realm, the sky was pitch black, the only light was the purple fires coming off the torches of the outside of the temple. The temple it's self was massive. It was made of a strange black and crimson stone. The very aura of the realm fell off. It felt like it was sapping their strength.

"What is this place?" Draco asked as he looked around.

"In the ancient tongue it's known as Liloako Draus Vestalo." Milla said as she looked around uneasily. "The portal to Ether. It works as an airlock to the demon realm. Similar to convexity for the light and dark realms."

"I don't like this place." Sage said with a low growl. "It feels wrong."

"Trust me, theres worse places then this." Ruskn said as he headed for the temple. "Lets go."

The group followed Ruskn and Milla to the door and headed into the temple. The inside was vastly different, the walls were beautiful white marble. There were massive statues of different creatures, all of them with strange symbols carved onto the side.

"Whats with the statues?" Darkiea asked running a hand across one of them.?

"They are of different demons." Milla said as she turned a corner. "This place can be used to summon thousands of different demons or different ranks if you have the seals. Most of the demons here have been banished to the void, never to be heard from again. Believe it or not some demons are helpful such as the owner of the statue you touched. His name is Valotc, the demon lord of shadows. He aided the shadow dragons in repelling a powerful necromancer who was attacking their village many years ago."

"It must have been before I was born." Darkiea said as she continued looking around.

"It was roughly four hundred years ago." Ruskn added as he stopped. "Umbrex's section is just down this hall. They're going to be able to place the second seal soon. It will be the seal from the shadow realm. Sepertina is out primary target."

"Leave Ruby to me." Sage said summoning a longsword. "I have a score to settle with her."

"Don't get cocky Sage." Milla said as they started down the hall. "Here your powers are heavy limited. Ruskn and I can't help due to how weak we are right now. Your not going to be able to use any of the powers we've taught you over the past couple weeks."

"Why does that not surprise me..." Darkiea said with a growl.

The hall they were in opened up into a massive room. In the far side was a huge door with slots on the side. Standing in front was Malefor, Sepertina and Ruby."

"Well well, look who finally made it." Malefor said with a grin. "This place is truly magnificent isn't it. You can feel the power of this place."

"We're not going to let you unleash that demon on the realms Malefor." Draco said as he drew his sword. "These are the same blades that banished you before. We'll do it again."

"Oh I don't think you will." Sepertina hissed as she slipped next to him. "We will wield the power of this demon and with it control all the realms!"

"Umbreix won't listen to you!" Milla said with a roar. "She is a goddess, she will never bow before the will of a mortal!"

"Oh she will." Malefor said with a grin.

"This isn't going to end peacefully I can tell." Luna said with a growl as she drew her twin blades. "Draco take Malefor, I'll get Sepertina."

"Got it." Sage said with a growl as he and Luna rushed them.

Draco and Luna quickly clashed with Sepertina and Malefor. As this happened Darkiea and sage made their way for Ruby.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Ruby said with a grin as she created a sword and shield.

"Darkiea say out of this." Sage hissed as he created a sword and shield as well.

"Be careful Sage." Darkiea said backing up to where Ruskn and Milla were.

Sage and Ruby quickly locked sword. Quickly finding their strength was equally matched the broke their lock and started clashing swords and shields. Their swords and shield cracked with every blow forcing them to make quick repairs between hits. Sage drew first blood with a gash to her right thigh. Ruby however quickly retaliated by with a cut to his left arm. The two continued exchanging blows for several minuets before Sage caught her off guard by taking her feet out from under her with his tail. Sage pinned her sword arm down with his foot and pointed his sword at his chest.

"Sage, don't do this please!" Ruby said. This time she was legitimately scared. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she had seen before.

"Not this time!" Sage said with a growl as he brought his sword down. At the last moment Ruby managed to deflect the blow with her shield making it drive deep into her stomach. She roared in pain as she turned the ground to black crystal and vanished into it. She appeared next to the door moments later. To most the wound was mortal but to a twilight it could be healed. Ruby tried to heal the wound but it wouldn't close. All she could do was slow the bleeding to a crawl.

"The either is preventing her from from healing her wound." Milla said as she watched. "Her time is running out."

"So this is how it end..." Ruby said as she slid down the wall.

At that moment a slot on the wall started glowing. Sepertina saw this and grinned as she kicked Luna in the chest and rushed over putting the second keystone into the door. "One more to go."

"No!" Ruskn growled. "Kill Malefor!"

Malefor just laughed as he blew Sage back with a surge of dark energy and ran toward the door. Once he was past a certain point Sepertina quickly cast a spell putting up a barrier preventing the other from getting to them.

"Your time is at an end." Malefor said with a grin as he paced back and forth behind the barrier. It's only a matter of time.

"We will stop you!" Draco roared as he started attacking the barrier.

Soon the others started lashing out at the barrier tying to break through the barrier. Sepertina just laughed as they she continued feeding the barrier power to keep it up. After a couple minuets the third slot on the door started glowing.

"It's finally time." Malefor said with a grinned as he walked over to the door.

"Dad don't do this!" Darkiea yelled. "Please, this won't work!"

Malefor stopped dead in his tracked as if frozen. After a couple second he grabbed his head and growled.

"Darkiea keep that up!" Milla said as she continued attacked the barrier.

"Dad, fight the darkness I know you can!" Darkiea yelled trying to get him to stop.

Malefor let out a loud growl as he held his head, a black aura began to flow off him as he battled with the darkness. The black aura took the form of a jet black, smoke like dragon.

"You are mine to control!" The dragon hissed.

"That maybe but I am not going to do this!" Malefor growled as he lashed out against the dragon with his sword but it passed harmlessly through him.

"You can't fight me and you can't beat me." The dragon snarled as he grabbed a hold of Malefor and forced his aura back into Malefor. His body glowed black for a moment before he growled and put the keystone into the final slot.

"No!" Milla yelled as she and Ruskn backed up. "Everyone get back!"

Sepertina laughed as she lowered the barrier. The boor slowly opened revealing a black sphere with a black aura around it. At first nothing happened then a sphere of black energy shot out of the core and floated over the ground outside the door. The sphere began to warp and after a few moments it shattered. A dragoness fell out of the sphere and landed, crouching on the ground. After a moment she stood. Her body was a teal color. Her horns were the color of stone as was the spikes on her back. Her wings weren't like that of a dragon but that of an angle only they were as black as the night sky. Slowly the dragoness stood and looked around.

"So once again I am free..." Umbreix said as she looked around. He voice was soft, not what they would have expected a demon goddess to have.

"It is an honor to meet one of such power as yourself." Malefor said bowing to her as did Serpetina.

"I take it you are the one I should thank for freeing me." Umbreix said as she looked at him. "My veil if you please."

"Of course." Sepertina said as she handed it to here.

"Already filled with souls." Umbreix said quietly as she looked it over. "This will help build my army."

"Then we can take over the realms." Malefor said with a grin. "Now wipe out these pests."

"Excuse me," Umbreix said as she looked at him. "and just who are you to order me around?"

"I freed you, you have to obey me!" Malefor said with a growl.

"Oh how you foolish mortals always believe that." Umbreix said with a chuckle. "I am a goddess, I obey no one by myself."

"No! You obey me!" Malefor roared.

"Away with you pest." Umbreix said and with a wave of her hand sent Malefor and Serpentine flying across the room.

"You idiot I told you it wouldn't work!" Draco said.

Behind Umbreix Ruby slowly stood, she was still bleeding but she was alive.

"I think out problem is about to end." Serpentine said with a smirk.

Umbreix heard Ruby and turned. "Do you seek to kill me?"

"No, my goddess." Ruby said as she keeled and held her sword out to her. "I seek to serve you."

"What?" Malefor roared as he watched.

"I serve whoever can give me the most power." Ruby said weakly.

"A wise decision." Umbreix said with a grin and with a wave of her hand Ruby's wounds were healed. "I don't need you dieing on me. I have big plans for you. First I need to wipe out these pests. I am not at full power but I have more then enough to deal with them."

"Everyone run!" Ruskn yelled and they all headed to the exit of the hall.

"No escape for you." Umbreix said with a grin as a wall shot out of the ground blocking their exit. "Now you die."

Umbreix held her hand out and a sphere of what looked to be molten magma formed. Thinking quickly Draco created a thick wall of crystal and began feeding energy into it at Umbreix sent out the spell. It took everything he had just to keep it from breaking. The power didn't dissipate on impact and continued trying to break the barrier. Malefor ran over and added his own energy to the shield. He wasn't in the mood to die today.

"Someone open a portal back home quick!" Draco growled as he put more energy into the shield.

"I'll get it open but it'll take a bit." Ruskn said as he began to create a portal. Due to the aura it took time to open.

After the portal opened everyone but Malefor, Draco and Ruskn rushed through.

"Go I can hold it!" Draco said the shield started cracking.

"Like hell you can!" Malefor hissed. "I'll hold it."

"I have an idea." Ruskn said as he made portals under each of them. "Once my portal closes close your legs at the same time and you'll fall through. The barrier should hold long enough for you to escape."

"It's the only chance we have. " Draco said pouring all the energy he could into the barrier. "Get ready Malefor."

Ruskn went through the main portal and closed it. Draco and Malefor counted to three and dropped through the portals which close just as the barrier shattered. They both ended up in the middle of the Twilight with the others. Right away they started fighting.

"Malefor you idiot!" Draco roared as he slammed his blade into Malefor's

Malefor just snarled as he repelled the attack and started pushing Draco back. That was until Milla cast a spell the separated the two of them in spheres of energy. "Enough! Now isn't the time to fight. We have bigger problems to deal with. Umbreix is free, nothing is going to change that. We need to prepare for the attack what will come in the next few days. If we want to survive this your going to have to work together."

"With him? Never!" Malefor hissed as his dark aura flared.

"We don't have any options Malefor." Draco said looking at him. "I don't like it anymore then you but you felt the power off that spell. That was when shes weak. When she regains her strength we need to be ready. If not for us then help for your daughter's sake."

Malefor growled as he looked down thinking. "Very well, but only for Darkiea not the twilights. Once this war is over your all dead."

"Then we've come to an agreement." Milla said as she lowered the barriers. "On to another matter, Malefor, Sepertina hasn't kept the agreement you made with her about Darkiea."

Malefor looked at her shocked she knew of this then looked at Sepertina. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Malefor, your resurrection was-" Sepertina started but Malefor quickly cut her off as he lashed out leaving a deep gash across her face with his claws.

"We had an agreement!" Malefor roared as he kicked her in the chest sending her flying back. He then opened a portal. "I will deal with you later. Darkiea please come with me. Theres things we need to talk about."

Darkiea looked around at the other. Milla nodded and with that Darkiea walked though the portal. She ended up in a massive temple. It was however completely empty save for a pile of ashes on a stone table in the middle of the temple.

"What is this place?" Darkiea asked as she looked around.

"The temple of Vestroya." Malefor said walking up next to her.

"Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" Darkiea asked looking at him.

"Before Sepertina I had another mate." Malefor said as he walked over to the stone table.

"Kinita." Darkiea said looking at him.

"So you know her name." Malefor said as he looked back at her.

"When I was asleep saw a vision of you two in a field talking to Ignitus." Darkiea said.

"I remember that day." Malefor said with a sigh.

"I am sorry you lost her and your child." Darkiea said as she hugged him.

"I lost her but not the child." Malefor said. "Your our child."

"I don't understand..." Darkiea said looking at him confused.

"That alter there was there Kinita was at when I put the spell on her." Malefor said as he walked over to the alter. "One hundred years pass in what seamed like a blink of an eye. Over the years leading up to the end of the spell I fell further into the darkness as I tried to find a cure for her. Toward the end I was banished from the temple because of what constant search for power. I though if I could amass enough power I could save her. After a while the darkness began to take a mind of it's own. The being you saw me expel for a time back at the gate. Back then I could control it. Then the day came the spell would end. I returned to this temple and began to pray to Lilla, hoping she would save her somehow. I never got an answer. Before long the spell ended and she turned to dust before my eyes. Thats when the darkness took complete control. As I turned to leave I noticed something. There was something sticking out of the dust. It was your egg. There was some kind of barrier around it that had protected it from the spell. I quickly casted another spell on it so you wouldn't hatch until I died. A few weeks later I met Sepertina."

"So Sepertina isn't my mom..." Darkiea said still slightly in shock. "You don't know how much of a relief that is to me."

"I figured it would be." Malefor said with a chuckle. "You look so much like you mom."

"We'll find a way to free you dad." Darkiea said as she hugged him. "I promise."

"Darkiea, don't make a promise you can't keep." Malefor said sadly as he held her tightly.

"I am going to keep it." Darkiea said with a smile. "You purged the darkness for that short time. We might be able to trap it somehow."

"Maybe." Malefor said with a slight smile, feeling hope for the first time in hundreds of years. "You need to be careful. The darkness knows your the only thing keeping me from losing it completely again. It may try and kill you. Don't hesitate to kill me. I'll come back."

"I know dad." Darkiea said nodding.

"You need to go." Malefor said with a growl as he grabbed his head. "The darkness is starting to fight back."

"I understand dad." Darkiea said walking for the portal. " I it was good talking to you."

"You too." Malefor said with a smile then growled and held his head.

Darkiea took one last look before she walked through the portal.

"What happened?" Sage asked as he walked over.

"I found out Sepertina isn't my real mother." Darkiea said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thats great!" Sage said as he hugged her.

"Now if you excuse me I have something I need to do." Darkiea said as she walked over to Sepertina. "All these years you've lied to me. Now I know the truth."

"I regret nothing of my choice traitor." Sepertina said as she healed the wound on her face. "You might be Malefor's daughter but to me you are still an enemy and once your no longer needed I will kill you."

"You will be the one who dies." Darkiea said as she walked away. "I will make sure you can never return when I am done with you. I will find a way to bring peace to our race."

"There will never be peace between the twilights and the shadows." Sepertina hissed. " You are foolish to try to."

"There was peace between our kinds before Umbreix was around." Darkiea replied not looking at her. "I am going to find a way to bring that peace back. You won't be a part of it."

Sepertina said nothing as Sage and Darkiea headed for Draco's house to rest.

-

the demon goddess is free, so the demon war begins.


	25. author note

Author note

As you all maybe aware of fanfiction is enforcing the no MA rule for the first time in 10 years. I am not going to be updating anything until this is all over. Everyone please watch my author page. Should I get my stories wiped, (like I am sure they will) I will be posting where I am reposting them.


End file.
